Hope, Faith and Charity
by london vixen
Summary: To survive on the harsh, untamable sea, one needs hope and faith. Charity Gillette is with child when she is accidentally caught up in helping rescue Elizabeth from the Black Pearl with Will and Jack
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

_**Hope, Faith and Charity**_

**A/N: Hi everyone and thanks for coming this far. I'm impressed :) This is my new Pirates story that will run through the events of the three movies. Pairings will change as the story goes on. I (sadly) own nothing, only Charity. Now, on with the story!**

_**Dreams**_

_Charity Williamson sat on the docks of Tortuga, gazing out at the sea. She fiddled absent-mindedly with the hem of her dirty, ragged dress and sang softly to herself, _

"_**We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.**_

_**Drink up me hearties, Yo ho.**_

_**We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.**_

_**Drink up me hearties, Yo ho.**__"_

_Charity stopped singing and tilted her head to the side, listening to the heavy tread of someone approaching her. "Are my Mother and Father back yet?" she asked, still not looking at the person behind her._

_The person behind her sighed sadly, " 'M sorry, darlin,' " a male's voice answered her. "They aren't comin' back."_

_Charity turned around to face him. She vaguely recognized Phillip's bearded face; it had been weathered by the harsh sea winds and was heavily lined and filled with sympathy. Phillip was her father's close friend, why would he say such a thing?_

"_What? Where are they? Tell me!" Charity said, her voice quivering with fear and suppressed sadness._

"_They were captured."_

"_By who?"_

_Phillip paused, then sat down beside Charity, dangling his own legs over the side of the dock, "Charity, darlin'. There are people out there who don't like pirates."_

_Charity laughed childishly, "What? Why wouldn't they like pirates? I'm a pirate. Wouldn't they like me?"_

_Phillip's face was somber as he smiled sadly at her, "You're so innocent, Ms Charity darlin'. But these people don't like __**any**__ pirate. They think pirates are sinful. Evil. If they catch a pirate they... they... they kill em'."_

_Charity's young face blanched, "They kill pirates?" she whispered, her voice constricting with fear._

"_Yes."_

"_Mother and Father...?"_

"_Are dead," Phillip said softly._

"_Dead? No. I don't believe you. You're lying!" Charity's voice grew louder, more shrill and more uneven with every word._

" '_M truly sorry, darlin'. There was nothin' anybody could do about it."_

"_How'd __**you**__ get away then?"_

"_You're father tried to help everybody escape. We went overboard, into the ocean. We were adrift at sea for several hours until we were picked up by more pirates and were able to be dropped off back here."_

"_Why didn't you stay with my parents?" Charity demanded: her face streaked with tears. "Were you too cowardly?"_

_Phillip's face flushed, "I would've stayed with your parents, but they wanted me to return here to break the news to you. And to give you this." Phillip reached into his grubby coat pockets and pulled out a gold pendent._

_It was shaped like a heart with the words, '__**My Beloved**__' carved into the middle. Charity took the pendent into her tiny doll-like hands and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. "This was my mother's," she said shakily._

"_Yes. You're father gave it to your mother when they married. They were going to give it to you when the time was right and you were ready. Look inside it."_

_Charity opened the pendent with a soft click and pulled out a small, crinkled piece of parchment. She unfolded the parchment and read aloud the message inside:_

_**My Beloved,**_

_**You have my heart and soul forever. These are yours. You have my hope and faith that our love will stand the tests of time. In return, I ask only for your love and devotion. I live only for you. I'd die for you. I'll love you for all time.**_

_Charity's body trembled violently and sobs racked her tiny body. She jumped to her feet, slipped and fell face forwards onto the dock, cutting her face, hands and arms on the rough wood. Phillip reached out to grab her but Charity screamed and lashed out, pushing his hands away. She got to her feet and ran blindly, running as far from the docks as possible._

"_Charity! Charity, come back!" Phillip cried._

_Charity ignored him. Clutching the gold pendent in her hands, she ran away from the town. Running away from everyone and everything she'd ever known in Tortuga._

_X_

_Night had fallen over Tortuga, yet as always in the pirate port, the town's people still filled the streets, laughing and talking. The tavern was filled with the sounds of music, laughing and fighting. No one noticed the small five-year-old girl lurking in the shadows, pulling a small boat behind her._

_Charity dragged the boat across the ground to the shoreline. She clambered inside and used the oar to push the boat into deeper water. She sat a mangled, dirty and very ragged cotton doll on the other side of the small boat. Her mother had given her the hand-made doll when Charity was just a baby._

"_We're leaving, Annie," Charity whispered. "We're leaving for good." She looked back at Tortuga, which was fast shrinking into the distance. She fingered the pendent around her throat and sobbed softly, "Mother. Father. I love you." Then, taking the large oar handles in her small hands she began to row towards the horizon._

_X_

_Charity woke with a start, realizing that the gentle rocking of the waves must have rocked her off to sleep. She sat up and scrambled back nervously, she was drifting into a strange port. People on the docks were staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. The waves pushed the boat towards the shoreline, despite Charity's persistent efforts to stop it. Her youthful face blanched in fear as she drifted past the hanging corpses of two pirates. "Mother? Father? Is that you?" she whimpered. Overcome with fear, Charity slumped on the bottom of the boat trying to make herself as small and concealed as possible._

_The boat bumped on the shore and Charity could hear footsteps approaching. She curled up into a fetal position and trembled._

"_Oh look!" a gentle female voice gasped. "The poor thing!"_

_A soft hand ruffled her hair affectionately. Charity tentatively looked up and smiled bashfully. A middle-aged woman and a man gazed back at her sympathetically._

"_Are you alright, darling?" the man asked gently._

_Charity nodded sadly. "Where am I?"_

"_Port Royal," the woman replied. "Where are you from?"_

_Charity hesitated. Phillip's haunting words came back to her, "There are people out there who don't like pirates... if they catch a pirate, they kill them." Charity thought about this and shook her head, gazing back at the couple wordlessly._

"_Its alright. You don't have to be afraid," the woman, said, a sweet smile spreading across her lightly aged face. "I'm Sophie Marsters and this is my husband Christian. What is your name?"_

"_Charity-" she paused, if she told them her last name then they might recognize that her parents and herself were pirates. "My name is Charity."_

"_Charity, that's a beautiful name. Where are your parents?" Sophie asked._

"_They're dead," Charity sniffled._

"_Oh dear. Don't cry, darling. We'll look after you," Christian said bending down to stroke her face in a paternal manner._

_Sophie nodded in agreement and gathered Charity up into her arms, "You can be our daughter? How's that?"_

_Charity glanced back out to sea, "What are those bodies doing there? Who are they?"_

"_Those are pirates. Pirates are horrible, fearsome creatures. Any pirate that gets caught gets what they deserve. A walk to the gallows: A hanging." Christian added, seeing Charity's confused look._

_Charity whimpered and tucked her face into Sophie's blonde hair. She nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around Sophie's neck. Sophie smiled at Christian and, snuggling into his embrace, they set off. Carrying Charity away to her new life. Charity peeked back at the sea and watched, as the rotting bodies of the two pirates grew smaller. She raised one of her doll's little arms and waved it sadly at the corpses._

_The wind blew and the two bodies rocked back and forth in the wind, their skeletal arms raising in the gust and pointing towards the shore, almost as though beseeching Charity to return._

_X_

Charity woke with a start and looked about wildly. She took several deep breaths when she realized she'd been dreaming. She was back, safely, in her home in Port Royal. The sunshine shone through the curtains in the room and threw dappled light onto the bed.

A muffled snort and a sleepy groan made Charity start and turn around. "You all right?" her husband asked wearily.

"Of course I am. Why?"

"You were whimpering in your sleep. Quite irritating really."

"Andrew, you're such a snot," Charity said, heaving a mock sigh.

A wicked grin flickered across his features, "Darlin', you know I revel in acting like this." Andrew sat up, yawned and gazed at Charity, "And you've been making irritating noises like that in your sleep for days. What could you possibly be dreaming of that would stir up emotions like that?"

Charity paused and pursed her lips, "Nothing of great importance," she replied. She fiddled with the gold pendent she still wore around her neck. She reached over onto the bedside table and picked up Annie. The doll was more ragged then ever and was only held together by several stitches.

"Enlighten me as to why you insist on keeping that disgusting, ragged thing in the house." Andrew sighed.

"I've had it ever since I was a child. And with that said, I insist on keeping _you_ here and I don't complain. Often."

Andrew grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her back down against the bed. Charity giggled and turned her green eyes upon him. "Oh, Andrew. Do you have a sense of propriety?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and bent his face down close to hers, "We aren't out in the town. No one knows." He smirked and kissed her. "But now, we have to get ready."

"For what?"

"Norrington's ceremony. He's about to become Commodore Norrington."

"And I have to go to the ceremony?"

"Of course. You're my wife and if I go you have to attend as well."

Charity groaned and closed her eyes, "You know how much I detest ceremonies. I could barely make it through our wedding. Besides being with child makes me even more uncomfortable."

Andrew's face lit up in a warm, paternal way. He placed his hand over her swollen stomach and kissed it gently. Charity made a noise of pleasure in her throat before shifting away and scurrying away to get dressed.

Andrew rolled his eyes and clambered out of the bed. "Just _try_ to make it through the ceremony. And don't go wondering off. Just stay through the ceremony. It won't be _too_ long. And make sure your dress is proper. Last time it was too tight and too reveling. Theo could barely take his eyes off you."

Charity gazed at him from behind the divider. "Really? I didn't notice. Maybe I'll wear something like that just to see how he reacts."

"No you won't. You didn't become Mrs. Charity Gillette for nothing. I will not have my wife being the subject of gossip."

Charity laughed and stepped from behind the divider. Her grass green dress matched her eyes and her golden ringlets fell about her shoulders in a soft wave. Her hands pressed over her pregnant belly protectively.

"You look beautiful," Andrew, said, a seductive smile playing on his face.

Charity smiled and kissed him lightly, "Now you'd better get ready. You're the lieutenant. The sooner this wretched ceremony is over the better."

Andrew smiled and turned away. Charity pulled open the curtains and the window. She smiled as the breeze blew into the bedroom and ruffled her hair. Her smile faded as she grabbed the pendent around her neck and raised it to her lips. She loved what her life had become, but not the lie she was living. She stared out over Port Royal and sighed sadly. Sooner or later the truth would come out.

_I just hope that Andrew will stick by me_, she thought worriedly.

**A/N: Wow long chapter:) Hope you're all enjoying! LondonVixen xo**


	2. Chapter 2 Guilt

**A/N: Thanks so much to ClumsyElf for reviewing! I truly appreciate it!**

The sun mercilessly beat down on those watching Norrington's ceremony. Charity shifted around uncomfortably, grimacing in discomfort. The other women surrounding her glowered at her constant fidgeting.

"Are you alright, Charity?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Charity gazed at Elizabeth and forced a pained smile onto her face. Though Elizabeth was the Governor's daughter, Charity considered her one of her closest and dearest friends. They had been quite close friends since Charity had arrived in Port Royal.

"Yes, I'm fine," Charity assured her. "The baby just keeps shifting about and its quite uncomfortable and painful."

A look of sympathy crossed Elizabeth's face before her face scrunched up in discomfort and she held her stomach. Charity grabbed her wrist softly, "Are _you_ alright?"

It was Elizabeth's turn to smile painfully; she managed to nod, still clutching her stomach, "Its this dress. I can't breath in it."

"Do you want to sit down?" Charity asked softly.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I'll be alright. Why don't you sit down though? If it gets too painful I'm sure nobody will mind."

"I promised Andrew I'd stay through the ceremony. Hopefully it won't be _too_ much longer."

"I'm certain it's almost over," Elizabeth assured Charity.

Charity sighed and turned her eyes back upon the ceremony. She watched as Norrington accepted the fine sword made especially for him and showed off his impressive handling abilities with it. The baby in her womb kicked and twisted about, making Charity whimper and sway on the spot faintly. One of the women standing beside her grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Gillette but maybe you _should_ sit down for a spell."

Charity nodded and staggered away, finally collapsing on the stone steps in the shade. She put her head in her hands and trembled. _Lord knows I'm looking forward to being a mother but why must being with child be so painful?_ She closed her eyes tightly, hoping the pain would ebb away. However, she feared that closing her eyes and being too relaxed would make her fall asleep. Whenever she fell asleep she would dream of the lie she was living.

She clambered to her feet and walked away. She needed, desperately, to take a walk and clear her muddled head. The further she walked the better. Charity was passing by the docks when she heard a sharp yell from aboard one of the ships. Grabbing a handful of her skirts in each hand, she dashed down to investigate.

Two marines had bailed up a stranger aboard the ship. Charity affectionately recognized the two marines as Murtogg and Mullroy, "Is everything alright here, gentlemen?" Charity asked, cautiously edging on the ship.

"This man does not have permission to be aboard this ship, Mrs. Gillette," Murtogg said, gesturing to the stranger.

Charity took in the stranger's appearance. Long black, filthy hair hung down his shoulders. A brown leather hat perched atop his head with a red bandana peeking from underneath. Little various trinkets hung from under his hat and his hair. His scruffy appearance raised alarm bells in Charity's head.

"Who are you, sir?" she asked in a cold, distant voice.

"He said his name is Smith," Mullroy told Charity. "He said he was going to commandeer a ship."

"Is that so?" Charity replied, her green eyes narrowing, "Why would you want to commandeer a ship, Mr. Smith?"

Murtogg answered, "He said he was going to pick up a crew in Tortuga."

Charity's eyes widened and she did her best to wipe the shocked expression from her face. Judging from the look on the stranger's face, he had noticed how much the word 'Tortuga' had affected Charity.

"And how did you come to arrive in Port Royal?" Charity asked accusingly.

The man turned his eyes upon Charity and she took a step back and shuddered, laying a hand over her belly. She noticed out the corner of her eyes, Murtogg and Mullroy, taking a step closer, raising their bayonets higher.

Charity's eyes were entirely focused on the man, "Well... I... I'd better return to the ceremony," she said weakly, backing away. She couldn't place her finger on what it was about this strange man that made her feel so uncomfortable.

She turned tail and slowly trudged away. She felt as though she knew the man from somewhere, her brain racked with confusion. She reached the top of the docks when a distant yell made her start.

"Elizabeth!"

Charity whirled around, just in time to see Murtogg, Mullroy and the strange man looking over the edge of the ship. She dashed back down and onto the ship.

"Will you be saving her then?" the man asked.

"I can't swim!" Mullroy exclaimed.

The man turned to Murtogg but he too shook his head. "Pride of the King's navy you are," the man sighed, thrusting his hat and effects at the two marines. Charity watched in fear as he dived over the edge of the ship.

"Oh, lord," she gasped. "I hope Elizabeth is alright."

Suddenly a shudder ran through the water. "What was that?" Murtogg asked nervously. As though in response to the question, a strong gust of wind blew through the air. Charity felt a sudden sharp stab of fear in her gut, making her double over. She staggered from the pain and almost fell.

Both Murtogg and Mullroy rushed past her to the docks where the man was swimming with Elizabeth slung over his shoulder. Charity staggered over them, the pain still biting into her. Thundering footfall echoed through the air as the man surged out of the ocean and placed Elizabeth's still form on the dock.

"She's not breathing!" Mullroy yelled.

"Move," Elizabeth's rescuer snapped. He grabbed a knife and slit open Elizabeth's rib-cracking corset. To everyone's immense relief, and surprise, Elizabeth opened her eyes and coughed out the water she'd swallowed.

"I never would have thought of that," Mullroy said in awe.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," the man retorted.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Charity gasped, flinging herself down beside her. "Oh, are you alright?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, the man grabbed the medallion from around her neck. Charity had never seen her wearing the medallion before but the skull marking on it sent shivers of fear and shock down her spine. "Where did you get that?" he asked suspiciously.

Before anyone could do anything further, swords pointed down at the stranger leaning over Elizabeth. Charity started and leapt to her feet, gazing about her in shock. The Governor, Commodore Norrington and more of the Royal Navy had gathered on the dock, watching the scene before them. Charity slunk out of the picture and over to her husband, her head bowed in embarrassment and slight guilt. She could see that Andrew was watching her angrily out the corner of his eye.

"Go back to the house," he said in a quietly furious tone.

Charity nodded meekly and left the crowd behind, occasionally glancing over her shoulder. A knot of discomfort twisted in her belly, proving to be more uncomfortable then the unborn child. She still felt as though she recognized Elizabeth's savior from somewhere. She felt ashamed, guilty, upset and confused.

X

Night had fallen and Andrew still had not returned. Charity was watching from the bedroom window, her mind still consumed by worry and guilt. Finally, she stamped her foot in indignation and stormed downstairs. She knew where the strange man would be locked up, and Charity was going to see him. Nothing would keep her from this.

She pulled on her cloak. Pushing open the door quietly, she peeked up and down the side of the house. There was no sign of life outside so she tentatively slipped out the house and, pulling the door closed behind her, she raced away.

Charity paused outside the jail, looking around her nervously. She didn't want anyone to catch her skulking around the jail. She edged down the steps and smiled, now she'd get the answers she craved. The darkness surged up to meet her as she walked down the last few steps. Suddenly, something erupted out from behind the corner, making Charity scream in terror.

"Mrs. Gillette, what are you doing down here?" the marine asked gruffly.

Charity, slumped against the wall clutching her heart, shook her head and licked her bone-dry lips before hoarsely answering, "I'm here to see the new prisoner."

The marine gaped at her, as though he couldn't believe what she'd just asked, "I can't allow that," he finally said, shaking his head.

"What?" Charity snapped, dumb-founded. "Why not? Please! Just five minutes, that's all I ask. Just pretend you didn't see me."

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Gillette, but I can't allow that."

"Please," Charity begged, surging forward and grabbing a fistful of his jacket in her hands. "Please, I need this."

The marine opened his mouth to retort but faltered at Charity's pleading gaze. He looked around them before shaking his head and sighing, "Fine. Five minutes."

Charity nodded her thanks and slunk past him. She passed a scrawny dog holding keys in its mouth and a cell full of other men who jeered and heckled her as she passed their cell. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of the cell where the man she'd met earlier was now sitting in.

"You," she said, her voice quivering slightly.

The man who was lying against the wall with his hat pulled over his face, raised the brim and gazed at her from under it. "Aye?"

"You were down at the docks. You rescued Ms Swann. I... I feel as though I recognize you from somewhere. Why? Who are you?"

The man smiled, "Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And what be your name, darlin'?"

Charity's eyes widened. She recognized Jack from tales told by her mother and father. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to answer. "Charity Gillette." In an uncomfortable state, she fiddled with the pendent around her neck. Jack was now watching her oddly.

"Charity Gillette, eh? I presume that'd be your husband's name, wouldn't it? You wouldn't happen to be Charity Williamson, would you, love?"

"You... know who I am?" Charity asked softly, slipping closer to the bars of the cell.

"I knew your mother and father. Good people, good pirates. They didn't deserve to die like they did."

Charity nodded, "No pirate deserves to be murdered."

Jack frowned up at her, "Murdered? You're parents weren't murdered, love."

Charity gazed at Jack, her face alive with confusion, "I was told they were caught. My father's _friend_ told me that! He told me that they were caught and that they died."

"He was sorely mistaken, Ms Charity. You see after you fled Tortuga, your parents returned. When they found out you had run away, they were in grief. You see, love, your parents loved you more then anything in the world. Before you came along, they were cruel and cold pirates. Knowing that you were gone, not knowing if you were all right or even still alive, that's what killed them. Grief."

Charity was too overcome with guilt and sadness to even bother correcting him that she was no longer Ms. Charity. Pearly tears ran freely from her green eyes, "They died because of me. It was my fault. I killed them."

Jack stood up and walked over to the bars so that the two of them stood almost nose-to-nose. "I'm sorry, love," he said softly.

Charity opened her mouth to respond but the sound of someone clearing his throat behind her made her jump. She turned around angrily only to see the marine watching her and Jack suspiciously.

"Please, just five more minutes," Charity begged.

"No. I'm sorry, Mrs. Gillette but I can't let you do that. You have to leave. Now."

There was no arguing with the marine so Charity shot him a disgruntled look and Jack a fleeting, sorrowful look before she gave up and meekly slunk away, looking back over her shoulder.

She walked up the stairs, staring at the floor, tears still running down her face, when she ran into someone standing at the top. "Sorry," she mumbled, moving to slip past them.

A rough, calloused hand grabbed her wrist and Charity looked up, angrily trying to pull away. "Charity? What are you doing?"

Charity stopped thrashing and stared at the figure in alarm, quickly wiping her face as she did so, "Andrew?" she whispered faintly.

"What are you doing down here?" he repeated irately.

"I was... I was... just," her voice broke off and she looked away. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me."

Andrew turned away from her, "I am _very_ angry with you. You disobeyed me this morning and now you're sneaking down to visit Sparrow? The marine told me you were visiting him," he added softly, seeing Charity's guilty look. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

Charity stepped up close to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please, I didn't mean to make you angry." She kissed his shoulder blade and sobbed softly, "Don't be mad with me. I love you. I don't want you to be angry with me."

He turned around and pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, "You don't know how much I love you. When things like this happen, you can't imagine how scared I get."

Charity snuggled in his embrace, "I do know how much you love me. I don't mean to anger you," she sighed softly and kissed him.

Distant thuds made the both of them jump, "What was that?" Charity asked. In response to her question, part of the wall close to them exploded.

"Cannon fire!" a distant voice cried. "Return fire!"

Andrew grabbed Charity by the arms and looked urgently into her eyes, "Return home. Do not, under any circumstances, leave. Do you understand?"

Charity nodded fearfully and ran, her skirts billowing behind her. She dashed into her house and slammed the door shut, jamming a chair under the doorknob for good measure. Dashing up the staircase into her bedroom, she looked out of the window._ What's all the commotion?_ She wondered, terrified.

Down in the port she could see dozens of longboats, each containing dozens of men brandishing weapons of all sorts. "Pirates!" she gasped softly. She pulled the windows shut and backed away from them, curling up on the bed.

Screams and loud bangs filled the air outside. Charity jumped off the bed in a shock of horror when a loud crash filled the house. Placing a hand over her pregnant belly, she crept to the bedroom door, her eyes widening as she saw dozens of pirates surging into her house. She backed into the bedroom and moved to shut the door but a dirty hand shot out of the dark, stopping the door from shutting.

A leering pirate sauntered into the room, grinning at Charity with blackened teeth. Charity grabbed a candleholder from the chest of drawers against the wall and swung at the pirate with it. He laughed and rocketed forward, grabbing her by the throat. He flung Charity violently out onto the landing where she narrowly missed tumbling over the railing. Falling onto her back, she scrambled backwards, crying in fear for her and her unborn child. Her outstretched fingers brushed the top of the stairs and in a sudden, mad rush: she scrambled to her feet.

More pirates came running up to meet her and Charity swung at them, desperately trying to fight them off. They danced around her, mocking her feeble attempts at fighting before one of them viciously backhanded her. Charity was knocked off her feet and crashed down the stairs. Her unconscious body landed at the foot of the stairs as the pirates laughed and continued to loot the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Accidental Kidnapping

_**Accidental Kidnapping **_

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I apologize for a late update. I've been studying for my trial H.S.C exams.**

Charity opened her eyes and instantly winced as the light hit her vulnerable retinas. Blurred shapes swam before her bleary vision. She closed her watering eyes again and whimpered pitifully.

Immediately the sound of running footsteps reached her and, moments later, two hands gripped her shoulders. "Charity?" Andrew's voice whispered down to her.

Charity tried to open her eyes again, the light made her screw up her face and her eyes watered. After a few seconds the blurred shapes became clearer and more distinguished before her vision returned to normal.

Her husband's face was bent down close to Charity's. He looked pale and terrified. "An-drew? Andrew?" Charity said faintly.

"Yes," he responded, bending down closer to her. "Good lord, you had me terrified! I thought you were sure to die."

Charity tried to sit up but Andrew gently pushed her back down. "Stay still," he told her softly, stroking her cheeks.

Charity obeyed and settled back down against the floor. She held a trembling hand to her forehead and moaned in pain. "My head hurts," she complained quietly.

"I know," her husband replied tenderly. "Good God, I was so foolish. I should have stayed with you. You're the one who needs protection, being with child and all."

Charity jerked violently and sat up, despite her husband's attempts to keep her lying down. "The baby!" she gasped, rubbing her pregnant belly. "What if the fall killed it? What if we don't have a child anymore? What if-"

"-Charity!" Andrew's voice cut through her melodramatic hysterics, "You need to calm down. Don't stress yourself any further. I'm sure the baby is fine, and if its not, at least you're still alive and alright."

Charity watched him with tear-filled green eyes. Her body was quivering and her mind spun fearfully. "How did you find me?"

"We fired upon the pirates ship. After time, they retreated. I was worried about how you had fared. We could see the chaos those damned pirates were causing in the town. After we drove them back to their ship I ran straight back to our house to make sure you were all right. As soon as I saw that our home had been raided I... I thought the worst. And then when I saw you lying at the foot of the stairs, god, I thought you were dead."

Andrew's voice broke off and Charity could see tears starting to rise up in her husband's eyes. She threw her arms around him and kissed his temple. She could feel his body shaking against hers. She felt both touched that he had been so worried about her and grateful that she had such a loyal husband.

"The pirates that raided our home, they came so quickly," Charity whispered into Andrew's ear. "I tried to fight them off but- well, you know what happened. Did they take everything?"

Andrew nodded, "I don't care that they took all our possessions. I'm just relieved that you survived."

A smile fluttered over Charity's lips as she pulled away from her husband. She instinctively placed her hands back over her stomach and let out a joyful cry as the baby inside her kicked and fidgeted about.

"Oh, Andrew. The baby still alive! It didn't die! Look," she said, grabbing his hand and laying it over her belly.

A warm glow filled his face and he smiled as he felt his unborn child stirring. Charity beamed, seeing his paternal smile. If there was anyone whom she thought would make a great father, it was her Andrew.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around her absently.

"The armory," Andrew answered, still stroking her enlarged stomach.

"The pirates. Did they hurt anyone else?"

"They didn't exactly _hurt_ anyone else. Not physically at least."

Charity's face screwed up in alarm and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"They kidnapped Elizabeth Swann."

Charity's mouth fell open in horror, "No, not Elizabeth!" she gasped. "What's going on? Does her father know? Is anyone trying to find her?"

Andrew was watching her gravelly. "Yes, her father knows. He and Commodore Norrington are going to try and find her."

"I want to help," Charity quipped.

"No," Andrew said at once, in a very stern voice, "I'll not have you putting your life in danger to help her. You stay here, take it easy."

"Gillette. The Commodore requests your presence." Both Charity and Andrew jumped and whirled around. Andrew's fellow lieutenant, Theodore Groves, was standing behind them, his hands clasped behind his back, watching them intently.

Andrew nodded and hurriedly jumped to his feet. "Stay here, Charity. I'll be back later to check up on you. You just stay here and concentrate on getting better."

"I'm not sick," Charity whined. "I'm coming with you."

Andrew shook his head, "Absolutely not."

"Nothing you say is going to deter me," she said in a firm voice. "Besides," her voice dropped seductively and she tugged at his cravat, "imagine if you left me here alone and something bad happened to me. You'd never be able to forgive yourself. So, to be on the safe side, I'm coming with you."

Her husband stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging open. Charity placed her hands on Andrew's shoulders and pressed herself up close to him, smirking lightly at the scandalized look on his handsome face.

She affectionately squeezed his shoulders and kissed him. Andrew's shocked look vanished and was replaced with an equally improper, lusty look. He leaned forward and nuzzled her throat. The sound of Groves clearing his throat loudly interrupted them and made them both turn back around, roguish grins on their faces.

Groves was determinedly not looking at them and his face was faintly flushed. "Lead on, Groves," Andrew said, gesturing with his hand.

Groves exited as quickly as possible and Charity shook with silent gales of laughter. As soon as his fellow lieutenant was out of sight, Andrew spun back around and grabbed Charity's chin in his hand, tilting her head up towards his.

"Cunning little vixen," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Charity smiled foxily and pulled away, "Come on," she teased, "you don't want to keep the Commodore waiting, do you?"

Andrew paused thoughtfully, a wicked smile playing across his lips but Charity took a hold of his hand and gave it a sharp tug. "Of course you don't. You'll get in trouble if you don't turn up and besides; we are acting improper enough as it is."

Andrew rolled his eyes but nevertheless, held her hand tightly and led her away. When they caught up to Groves and approached where Commodore Norrington was standing, Charity could see Elizabeth's father marching back and forth, looking stricken.

Commodore Norrington heard their footsteps and looked up as they approached. "Gillette," he said, inclining his head, "and Charity. I trust you're feeling better then?"

"Yes, thank you, Commodore Norrington, sir," Charity replied, smiling slightly. "Is there any news about Ms. Elizabeth?"

Norrington shook his head glumly. Charity knew that he was in love with Elizabeth. She watched Governor Swann's relentless pacing, worry etched into every line of his face.

"I want to help," she said suddenly. "I want to help bring back Elizabeth."

"No," came the reply. Charity was stunned, the reply had not came from her husband, but Norrington. "We need all the help we can get but, forgive me Charity, you are with child. It would be foolish to put both your life and your child's life in danger. You stay here and listen out for any news."

Charity scowled. Wasn't anybody going to give her a chance to do anything? However, she grudgingly nodded her head. "As you say, sir."

All of a sudden, running footsteps reached them and moments later, Will Turner ran up beside Charity. "They've taken her. They've taken, Elizabeth!" he cried.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," Commodore Norrington said in a bored voice, not looking up from his map.

"We must hunt them down. We must save her!" Will snapped.

Governor Swann stopped his tracks and angrily rounded on Will. "And where do you propose we start. If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

An icy, tense feeling spread out among those gathered. Charity opened her mouth to break the uncomfortable silence, when another voice broke through. "That Jack Sparrow," Murtogg spoke up, "he talked about The Black Pearl."

"Mentioned is more what he did," Mullroy replied.

"Ask him where it is," Will said eagerly. " Strike a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No," Norrington replied, more impatiently. "The pirates who invaded the fort left Sparrow in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies." He turned his back on Will and turned to Governor Swann, "We will establish their most likely course-"

Will slamming an axe down onto the table cut off his voice. Charity started and hurriedly slunk behind her husband. "That's not good enough!" Will yelled.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man and you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith," Norrington said, smiling coldly, grabbing Will by his arm and pulling him away. Charity bent forward, training to hear what was being said. "And this is not the time for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who truly cares for Elizabeth," James's voice had reached almost a whisper.

Will scowled and pulled away. Charity watched sympathetically as Will walked away; she had always known that Will harbored affection for Elizabeth.

James sighed angrily and turned back to Governor Swann, "As I was saying Governor, we will establish their most likely course. We will prepare our two fastest ships. Lieutenant Groves, you can assist me. Lieutenant Gillette, I want you to prepare the Dauntless."

Andrew nodded and started to hurry away but Charity grabbed his arm and shot him a worried look. Andrew opened his mouth but before he could say anything, James's voice cut across him, "Gillette, take you wife with you. That way you can keep an eye on her," his voice sounded constricted by worry for Elizabeth.

Charity rushed after her husband, holding onto her husband's arm tightly. The fact that her friend had been taken and the fact that she and her unborn child had almost brushed the brink of death scared her beyond imaginings.

"When we get to the ship, I want you to stay below deck," Andrew told her shortly.

Charity gazed up at him and gave his hand a comforting squeeze, "You were really worried, weren't you?"

He looked down at her and nodded, "I've never been so terrified in my whole life."

Charity raised his hand and kissed it, squeezing it reassuringly. When they got to The Dauntless, Andrew and several sailors walked about the deck, preparing the ship. Charity obediently headed below deck, sitting on the ground and leaning against the doorframe. She absently stroked her enlarged belly and watched her husband affectionately. She couldn't wait for the day to come when she and Andrew finally had their family.

Charity was lost in her dreamy imaginings: she didn't hear the footsteps running down the stairs and, moments later, she started wildly and hurriedly scurried out sight as none other then Will Turner and Jack Sparrow appeared on the scene.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!" Jack Sparrow announced, as Andrew and his crew whipped around.

"Aye, avast!" Will added, to raucous laughter from the sailors.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," Andrew said, smugly. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Despite her shock and slight fear, Charity beamed and felt a surge of both pride and incredulity, at her husband's snotty attitude in the face of the pirate. Both feelings were extinguished, however, when Jack pointed a pistol at Andrew's face. Her green eyes widened in terror and she moved forward, but a quick jerk of her husband's head forced her back again.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said, in a clearly superior tone.

Charity felt a swoon of sick fear in the pit of her stomach as her husband and the others were forced off the ship and into a longboat. She kept out of sight, praying that neither Jack nor Will would come snooping around where she was hidden. She crawled away further into the shadows, pressing herself almost flat against the wall. She heard her husband, he sounded far away, yell out something inaudible.

"Here they come," Will muttered from outside.

Charity tensed up, expecting to hear sounds of fighting from outside. To her surprise, she only heard the sounds of many people boarding The Dauntless. She dashed to the doors and threw them open. She scrambled outside and shrieked in fear when she collided with someone.

"Charity?" James Norrington's voice asked in surprise.

Charity looked up, her eyes wild with fear. The shock on James's face vanished and he pushed her toward The Interceptor. "Get onto The Interceptor. Go below deck. Stay there. Don't move," he ordered.

Charity nodded breathlessly and ran madly toward the ship offering her protection. She crossed the board connecting the two ships and rushed for the doors leading below deck. She pushed them open and made to slink inside when a sight made her stop in horror: Will Turner and Jack Sparrow where on board, stealing The Interceptor.

Will used his sword to cut the ropes connecting the ships and the board Charity had just dashed across was kicked away. The Interceptor lurched forward, sailing away from Port Royal.

Charity stood, dumb-founded, in the doorway. She could hear the yells of those on The Dauntless and wished that she were still on that ship.

"Oi! What are you doin' on 'ere, love?" Jack asked, spying Charity.

Her mind rushing in panic, Charity ran to the front of the ship and tried to jump overboard. As she looked over the edge of the ship, she saw her husband and his crew in their longboat, The Interceptor traveling right toward it.

"Abandon ship!" Andrew screamed, throwing himself overboard.

"Andrew!" Charity cried. Tears ran down her face and, as the longboat was splinted into pieces by The Interceptor, she saw her husband's face look up at her from the bay, his face stark white and alive with terror.

Sobbing frenziedly: Charity turned back around, her body quaking. Both Will and Jack were watching her. "Let me go," she begged them. "Lower me down on one of the longboats and let me go back."

"Can't do that, love," Jack said flatly. "You're going to have to stick with us."

"You'll be all right, Charity," Will said, tranquilly, walking towards her.

Charity glared at them through tear-filled eyes and backed away. "No," she sneered, "I won't be all right, Will. I want to go back. I want my husband." Her snooty demeanor dropped and she instead looked at them hopelessly, "I want to go home."

Will shook his head, "You can't go back, Charity. I'm sorry."

Charity collapsed in a corner, her spirits ebbing away. She couldn't watch Jack and Will as they went about, fixing up the ship. She longed to be back in Port Royal with her husband, she wanted to be safe.

A grinding creak jolted her from her dreary view. She jumped to her feet and squealed, "Will!" He was dangling above the sea, holding tightly onto the thick pole that had swept him over the sea. Jack stood calmly by the wheel, watching Will.

"Now while you're hangin' there, listen up. The only rules that matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept the fact that your father was a pirate _and_ a good man, or you can't. Pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. Now, me for instance, I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?"

He swung the wheel again and the pole swung back onto the ship and Will fell onto the deck. Charity dashed to his side and dropped down beside him, glowering up at Jack. "So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

He pointed the sword at Will and helped pull him to his feet. "Tortuga?" Will said, taking his sword.

"Tortuga," Jack replied, smiling.

Charity backed away and slumped over the side of the ship. She gazed down at the cold, blue water below, wishing that she were in a boat, heading back to her husband's warm and protective embrace. She was heading back to a place that she had sworn to herself that she'd never return to: She was returning back to her original home.


	4. Chapter 4 returning back home

_**Returning back home**_

**A/N: The horrors of writer's block! Sighs I tried my best; let me know how this chapter turned out. Thank you to everyone for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them!!**

The sea air blew Charity's golden curls, making them flutter about her face. Her pale skin was ruddy and streaked with the salt of dry tears. She leant over the side of the ship, gazing down at the waves crashing below. Her emerald eyes flickered up and down the deck as she glanced over her shoulder. Jack was twiddling with the wheel and Will standing not to far away from her, no doubt stressing about Elizabeth. He glanced over at Charity and she glared at him before huffily turning her scorching gaze back upon the sea.

Will walked up beside her and Charity twitched away from him. "You're not as angry with Jack and I as you should be, Charity," Will said, watching her.

Charity's eyes whipped from Will's and then back to the ocean. "I'm _furious_ with you and that..._pirate_!" she snarled.

Before Will could say anything, Charity pushed herself away from the edge of the ship and faced him. "Was your father _really_ a pirate?"

Will paused, "Jack said he was." His voice sounded bitter and disappointed.

Charity bit her lip, "If I tell you a deep secret, do you swear that you won't tell_ a soul_?"

Will looked at her, "Of course. What do you want to tell me?"

Charity took a deep breath, closed her eyes and finally uttered her secret, "My parents were pirates too."

Will gazed at her, apparently confused, "Weren't your parents the Marsters?"

Charity shook her head, looking devastated, "No, they found me in Port Royal when I was five. I was really born in Tortuga. My parents were Montgomery and Anna Williamson. They were both pirates."

Will stared at Charity in amazement, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Oh, Will! Do you think for one second that I would still be here if I had told people that I was a full-blooded pirate?"

"I can see your point," Will said, looking down at the crashing water below.

"And now we are returning back to my home," Charity said, gazing glumly down at the water.

X

The Interceptor entered the cove in which Tortuga was nestled. Charity watched, as it grew closer, her green eyes narrowed. For the umpteenth time, Charity closed her eyes tightly, wishing that when she opened them, she would be safely back in Port Royal. However, when she reopened her eyes, she was, once again, devastated to see that she was still aboard the ship. She took a deep breath, knowing what was coming.

The ship suddenly stopped and Charity was jerked from her dismal reverie. She looked around. "What is going on now?" she demanded.

"We're dockin' 'ere, love," Jack drawled, getting ready a longboat.

Charity sighed, thoroughly disgruntled. Before long, all three of them were rowing toward the shore of Tortuga. Charity shivered, remembering when she was five and she herself had fled Tortuga. She bent her head, not daring to look around her. The sky had darkened and night was falling. The scene was almost identical to the one when Charity had fled. Now, she was returning, only now she was older and pregnant.

The longboat bumped against the shore and Charity gritted her teeth before leaping out. Already she could hear the loud sounds of laughter and shouting. Jack, looking most pleased, led the way, Charity and Will falling into step behind him.

"So this was you home before?" Will asked, gazing around with his eyebrows raised, skeptically.

"Most unfortunately," Charity growled back.

"Don't listen to her, lad," Jack said turning around to look at them, "If every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwelcome."

"No jest there," Charity sniped, looking around at Tortuga's inhabitants with distaste.

A group of women stood nearby and Charity felt a hot flush on her face. There was no mistaking the low morals of the women, or what they did for a living. _I can only thank God that I found a much better life in Port Royal_, she thought, shrewdly.

The women glanced over at them and Charity bent her head, feeling most ashamed to be back in the pirate port.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed, stepping forward.

The red head smiled and then slapped Jack, hard, across the face. Both Will and Charity wrinkled their faces in grimace. The woman glared and flounced away.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack said. "Giselle!"

A slight, blonde woman approached and cocked her head, "Who was she?"

"What?" Jack said, cocking an eyebrow.

The blonde woman slapped him, just as her red haired companion had. Charity smirked slightly; she, herself, felt somewhat inclined to do the same thing to Jack, but she resisted the temptation.

"I may have deserved that," Jack said, gingerly touching his face.

"I'm sure you did," Charity spat, heatedly. "Now, can we please leave? What are we doing here?"

"We are 'ere, love, to pick up an able bodied crew to rescue dear Ms. Elizabeth," Jack replied, leading Charity and Will through Tortuga's filthy streets.

"Perfect," Charity replied, coldly. "And you couldn't wait until The Royal Navy set off to rescue her? You had to come here and pick up some, most likely, drunk pirates to rescue Elizabeth? Good Lord, I'm _never_ going to make it out of this mess alive now!"

"You know, Ms. Charity, darlin', you have such a dismal outlook on pirates even though you're one yourself," Jack said, in a bored voice.

Charity bristled but, wisely, held her tongue. A mutinous scowl formed on her mouth and she crossed her arms. _I'm no pirate. I chose the life I wanted to live. Just because my parents were pirates doesn't mean that I am one. Does it?_ Charity's thoughts confused and distressed her. She wasn't paying attention and only snapped out of her thoughts when she walked straight into Jack.

"What are we doing now?" she asked, eyeing her surroundings. "_Why_ are we standing outside a pig sty?"

"There is an old friend of Jack's in there," Will whispered in her ear. "Jack said that this man can help us find a crew so we can rescue Elizabeth."

"And the reason we need pails of water?" Charity began, as Jack passed her and Will a pail of water.

"Well, we need to have the man awake before we question him, don't we, love?" Jack answered, stepping into the sty.

Charity rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh and followed suit. The smell from the sty made her grimace and wrinkle her nose. A man was sleeping on the ground, his head resting against the large, pink, body of a pig. Jack raised his pail and tossed the water in it all over the sleeping man, making him jerk awake and splutter.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!" His eyes widened as they fell upon Jack. "Mother's love! Jack? You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleepin'. Its bad luck."

"Ahh, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack replied. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink; the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

The man paused for a moment, then smiled, "Aye. That'll about do it!" he hauled himself to his feet, just as Will and Charity raised their pails and threw the contents all over him. They both looked at each other, quirking an eyebrow.

"Blast, I'm already awake!" the man snapped

"That was for the smell," Will said, while Charity nodded in agreement, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

X

Jack and the man, who had introduced himself as Gibbs, led Will and Charity to one of Tortuga's many taverns. Jack and Gibbs got themselves some rum and made their way into the corner of the tavern, leaving Will and Charity to stand nearby, against a column.

Jack paused and turned to Will and Charity. "Keep a sharp eye."

"Keep a sharp eye!" Charity snorted. "On what, may I ask?" She slumped against the column and crossed her arms, disgruntled. She watched Will out the corner of her eye, feeling slightly sympathetic towards him. "You're really worried about Elizabeth, aren't you?"

Will nodded and Charity spoke up again, "You needn't worry. Elizabeth is smart, she can take care of herself." Her voice was full of defeat: even her features registered it.

Will gazed at her, "You don't want to be here," he remarked, smiling faintly.

Charity nodded, wearily, "You aren't wrong there. I'm just worried. What is going to happen to us? What if I die before I can have the baby?"

"You aren't going to die, Charity," Will said in a confident voice.

"Here's hoping," Charity muttered, under her breath.

She lingered close to where Jack and Gibbs were, hoping to over hear what they were saying. However, she didn't over hear anything, apart from a line Jack murmured to Gibbs. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

Her face darkened and she stepped away, not sure she wanted to over hear anything further. A smile spread over her face as a woman approached Will, laughing and leaning against him, drunkenly. Will smiled nervously and sidled away, just as an elderly pirate staggered over and grabbed the woman's arm, leering drunkenly at Will, the two of them staggered away.

Charity's smile faded and she pushed her way through the crowd. The smell of dirt, sweat, rum, smoke and unwashed bodies made her stomach turn. The sickness from being with child mixed with it, and Charity retched as she fell onto her hands and knees, outside the tavern, in the shadows.

She panted; tears of frustration and sadness glinted in her eyes. The bitter, acidic, smell of her sick made her throat tighten and she stood up, sucking down mouthfuls of fresh air. She trudged through Tortuga, absent-mindedly. It wasn't until she reached the blackened remains of a house, that she realized where she was.

Even though it had been many years since she'd been in Tortuga, she could still recognize her former home, not that it could be called that now. It had been burnt down, and all that remained was blackened timber. She dropped down beside the wreckage, curling up in a fetal position. Everything she had known was gone. As sleep made her eyelids grow heavy, she spared one last look the ruined house where she had spent her young childhood years.

X

An insistent hand shook her shoulder. Charity whined and jerked away. "Not yet, Andrew," she mumbled.

"It's not your husband, Charity. It's Will."

Charity's eyes snapped open. She was curled up beside the ruins of her home; the charcoal from the burnt wood had stained her clothes. Will was kneeling beside her, looking at her in concern.

She sat up and rubbed her head, smearing more charcoal on her skin. "Oh, Will. I must have fallen asleep. I was feeling ill so I took a walk and ended up back here. My old home," she added.

Will looked at the ruined house. "This was your home when you lived here?"

Charity nodded, looking at the wreck sadly. "Come on," Will said, helping her to her feet. "Gibbs has found a crew."

Charity allowed Will to led her down to the docks where they joined Jack and Gibbs, in front of a line of scruffy pirates.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them: faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot," Gibbs said, proudly.

"So this is you able-bodied crew?" Will asked, with a hint of disappointment clouding his voice.

"You see? This is what comes of putting your trust in Jack Sparrow," Charity breathed coldly in Will's ear.

Jack evidently didn't hear Charity's cutting remark. He paused by one disheveled pirate. "You sailor," he addressed him.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs filled in.

"Mr. Cotton, Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"Mr. Cotton. Answer, man!" Jack barked, when Cotton didn't respond.

"He's a mute, Sir," Gibbs supplied. "The poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how."

Charity, Will and Jack recoiled, their faces taut in a grimace.

Jack made to walk away and then turned back to Cotton. "Mr. Cotton' parrot, same question."

"Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails," the parrot squawked, shrilly.

"Mostly, we figures that means, "yes"," Gibbs said.

"Course it does," Jack replied, turning to Will and Charity. "Satisfied?"

Charity snorted in reply. "Well you've proved they're mad," Will replied, his voice ripe with skepticism.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a woman's voice rang out, from further down the line.

The trio edged their way down the line, to where one of the pirates was standing, their face shielded by a large, fashionable hat. Jack reached out cautiously and swept the hat from the figure's head, reveling a dark-skinned woman with long black hair.

"Anamaria," Jack said, with gusto.

The woman slapped Jack, hard, making his head snap around. Charity stumbled back in shock, although a grin started to creep across her lips.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that, either?" Will said, looking questioningly at Jack.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack admitted, while the woman nodded in agreement.

"You stole my boat," she snapped.

"Actually-" Jack began.

He was cut off as she slapped him again. "-Borrowed. Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't," she contradicted.

"You'll get a better one," Jack said, brightly.

Anamaria pointed her finger at him. "I will," she answered, in a threatening tone.

"A better one," Will said.

Jack nodded, "A better one."

"That one," Will continued.

"What one?" Snapped Jack. Will pointed to The Interceptor. "That one?"

"No!" Charity said, stepping forward. "The Interceptor is a ship of the fleet. You can't just pawn it off!"

"Aye, that one," Jack told Anamaria. He turned to Charity and shrugged half-heartedly. "Sorry, love. You've been over ruled."

Charity's face drew back in fury, but she refused to complain further. Instead, she retreated and crossed her arms, angrily.

"What say you?" Jack addressed the crowd.

"Aye!" they cheered and started towards the ship. Anamaria snatched her hat back out of Jack's hands, before following the crowd.

"No, no, no, no. Its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," Gibbs said, in a worried voice.

"It'll be far worse not to have her," Jack replied; looking up at the sky, before following his, now, crew.

Both Will and Gibbs glanced up, scanning the skies as well. Charity remained, frozen like a furious statue, a mutinous expression on her face. Gibbs, eventually followed Jack and his crew while Will remained beside Charity. He held out his arm for her to take.

"What?" Charity asked coldly, looking at his extended arm.

"We need you help too, Charity," Will said.

She looked at his pleading expression and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Curse me for being so soft-hearted," she grumbled, taking Will's arm.

She chanced a look back over her shoulder, saying a silent farewell to the remains of her childhood home. Her eyes traveled over The Interceptor, floating just offshore, knowing, deep down, that she was in this for the run now, and there was no turning back.


	5. Chapter 5 Elizabeth's return

_**Elizabeth's return**_

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've just graduated from high school so I've been spending a lot of time with my friends. I'll try to update sooner!**

A violent storm crashed upon the ship. Charity quivered and tugged the thin sheets lying over her heavy body up to her chin, trying to pull some warmth from them. She could hear the waves smashing against the side of the ship, and her hammock jerked wildly, sending Charity sprawling to the ship floor. She sighed in exasperation and deep displeasure. The wild storm was making the ship jolt about wildly and as Charity heaved herself back into her swinging hammock, she clenched her eyes shut and fought to keep down the sickly fingers of vomit rising up her throat.

Charity detested storms and when storms ravaged Port Royal, Charity spent the duration curled up in bed, the sheets pulled right up to her chin. She preferred lying in bed with her husband, cuddled up in his embrace, then spending her time hiding away alone. But being a lieutenant meant that Andrew didn't often get away. That, to Charity, was one of the drawbacks of being married to a lieutenant; he always worked during the day, leaving quite early in the mornings and returning late at night.

The hammock was uncomfortable to Charity and, because of her weight, sagged down toward the floor. The constant swinging back-and-forth made her feel nauseous and she finally resorted to pulling the thin cotton sheets up over her head, in a last ditch effort to try and tempt herself to slumber.

X

Charity awoke to the gentle rocking of the ship. Yawning, she sat up and stretched, forcing herself to stumble up off the hammock, which was now pleasantly warm, due to her body heat. The storm must have passed; Charity couldn't hear a thing outside, apart from the gentle slap of water tapping the side of The Interceptor.

Running a hand through her messy blonde ringlets, Charity tried to smooth out her wrinkled and crumpled dress in vain. Finally, she gave up and emerged from below deck, blinking in confusion at the mist clouding around the ship. Charity approached the side of the ship and gazed over, shuddering at the sight of the sharks circling the ruined ships below. Tearing her intense gaze away from the chilling sight, Charity scanned the ship, trying to locate something to occupy herself with. Spotting Will, a smile blossomed onto her lips and she veered off in his direction.

Will welcomed her arrival with a smile, whereas Gibbs greeted her with a scowl. Charity knew that due to the fact that Gibbs believed women on ships to be bad luck, and now the fact that there were two females aboard The Interceptor, Gibbs looked down on her with a strong distaste. Charity smiled back pleasantly at Will and gave Gibbs and extra sweet, mocking, smile.

"Rough night?" Will asked, a smile adorning his face as he took in her disheveled appearance.

Charity smiled wearily and shook her head. "Night was despicable. Must have been better than yours though; having to stay up on deck in that horrid weather?" Charity mock shuddered, her smile growing more impish.

Will laughed and nodded in agreement. "You had the better end of the deal."

Charity's smile blossomed and a light flush crept across her cheeks. She turned her full attention on the conversation she had interrupted between Will and Gibbs. The latter glared at her as though she had deliberately interrupted the exchange. Casting Charity a dark look, Gibbs resumed talking to Will.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he came to Tortuga with a mind to find the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him, back when he was the captain of The Black Pearl."

Charity stared at him with her mouth agape in astonishment. Will, who had had his back to Gibbs and was looking out over the ocean, spun around. "What?" Gibbs raised his flask to his lips, his eyes widened behind it, as though he was mentally smacking himself for releasing that information. "He failed to mention that," Will continued dryly.

Charity bit back the cold retort that was straining to slip off of her tongue. She chewed the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from speaking, instead, electing to glower resentfully at Gibbs for withholding that information.

"Well he plays things close to the vest now," Gibbs continued. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days into the venture the first mate comes to him and says, 'Everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too.' So Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the-" he mimed Jack in a way that made Charity snigger slightly.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs answered throwing Charity a look of profound displeasure. "Now Will, when a pirate is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Now that won't do much good hunting, nor to be rescued, but after three days of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol is starting to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that shot. Oh, but he won't use it, save on one man: His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa?" Will asked.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will questioned.

"I'll tell ye. He waded into the shallows and he waited there for three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures become acclimated to his presence-"

"He waited there a _whole_ three days and nights?" Charity couldn't help interrupting.

"Aye," Gibbs replied again, shooting Charity an irate, impatient look.

"And on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of _sea turtles_?" Will asked incredously.

"Aye, sea turtles."

Will paused thoughtfully for a moment, sharing an incredulous look with Charity. "What did he use for rope?" Will asked.

Gibbs stopped, dumb-founded. He was saved from having no answer for Will by the appearance of Jack. The pirate captain had approached unnoticed and was listening in on the conversation.

"Human hair, from my back," he answered Will. "Lower the anchor!" he called to his crew.

"Lower the anchor line!" the crew cheered enthusiastically in unison.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack announced, turning away.

Gibbs followed Jack. "Captain. What if the worst should happen?"

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Keep to the code," he finally said.

"Aye. The code," Gibbs nodded.

Charity followed Will and Jack expecting to tag along with them. What she didn't anticipate was Jack to turn around and say," I'm sorry, Charity, darlin'. You wait here."

What? Why?" Charity asked in a shocked tone.

"Well you are heavily with child, and neither Jack nor myself knows a thing about delivering a baby, so it would be for your own good if you stayed here," Will replied.

Jack nodded in agreement while Charity's cheeks flushed with a mixture of humiliation and anger. Will smiled sympathetically. "Don't feel angry, Charity. We are just trying to keep you safe."

Charity allowed herself to give Will a fleeting smile. After all, Will was about the only person on the ship she felt comfortable with. "Thank you, Will. And good luck!"

Will nodded at her, before he sunk down out of sight over the edge of the ship in a longboat. Charity leant over the side to watch both Will and Jack row into the cave. Finally, with a sigh of resign, she sat down on a box, awaiting their return.

X

Another annoyed sigh and Charity shifted her position again. She stretched her legs out in front of her. Finally a cry form one of the crew made her jump up. "Here they come!"

Charity dashed to the ship's edge, but to her surprise, she could only see two people in the long boat. Was someone missing? She threw down the ladder to allow the two of them to climb aboard the ship. She stepped back as both Will and Elizabeth climbed aboard.

"Not more pirates!" Elizabeth moaned. "Oh, Charity! What are you doing here?"

Charity cast Will a disdainful look. "I've been asking myself that same question."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said, stepping forward.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

Gibbs looked over their shoulders. "Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

Elizabeth instantly turned to stare at Will. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

Will put his arm protectively around Elizabeth's shoulders. "He fell behind," he answered, leading Elizabeth below deck.

The crew and Charity looked at Gibbs, as though looking for guidance. Gibbs looked out to the cave before speaking up. "Keep to the code."

The crew continued to stand motionless until Anamaria's voice spurred them into movement. "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Split-quick you dibbies!"

Charity was the only one who, apart from Gibbs, remained motionless. They had Elizabeth back; now they could return to Port Royal. The unborn child flailed in her belly and Charity clutched at it. A bright smile adorned her lips. Even though there was a nagging sense in the very back of her mind insisting that they wouldn't be returning to Port Royal, she had to try and stay positive. Enough bad luck had plagued her; surely there wouldn't be any further?


	6. Chapter 6 Stranded

_**Stranded**_

**A/N: Ok, I lied. I didn't update as soon as I had planned. I'm currently under-taking my H.S.C and I'm trying to put in as much study as possible. So, for not updating for a long time, I offer a long chapter for my loyal readers :)**

It seemed like a perpetual position for Charity to remain in: Leaning over the side of the ship, hypnotized by the crashing waves below. Anyone walking past could see Charity with her head bowed, blonde hair hanging in curled curtains in front of her face, her eyes staring blankly down at the waves. Any attempt to talk to her was rebuffed. Charity was just lost in her thoughts. Finally, tearing her intense gaze away from the ocean, Charity headed below deck.

A hand grasped her shoulder, making Charity jump. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth inquired.

Charity turned around, delighted to see her friend. She smiled sheepishly. "Of course. I'm just... I don't know. I guess I'm feeling slightly lost. I am like a loner on this ship," she shook her head in disbelief. "But listen to me going on with my own problems! _You_ were kidnapped by pirates, almost killed from what I've heard. Your time out here has been worse than mine."

Elizabeth returned Charity's smile faintly. "Yes, it was terrifying. I am happy that your here though, Charity. Of course, it mustn't be easy being out here when you're with child and separated from your husband."

"That factor is proving to be difficult," Charity agreed with a stifled sigh. "At least you have Will here, though."

Elizabeth offered her a smile that in Charity's opinion resembled more of a grimace. Suddenly, yelling voices came from above deck. Both women started and looked up. "Did you see anything on your way down here?" Elizabeth asked.

Charity shook her head and allowed Elizabeth to push past her and scramble up to the deck of the ship. "What's happening?" Elizabeth called to the person nearest: Gibbs.

Anamaria answered Elizabeth's question. "The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us!"

Both Elizabeth and Charity dashed to the side of the ship, looking at the back of The Interceptor. In the distance, The Black Pearl was indeed quickly gaining on them.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth protested.

"You can tell that to them after they've caught us!" Anamaria snapped in reply.

Elizabeth held Charity's wrist and pulled the stunned woman after her. "We're shallower on the draft, right?"

Anmaria looked at Elizabeth in confusion. "Aye," she answered tentatively.

"Then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough," Gibbs said energetically.

"Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" Anamaria's voice bellowed out the orders to the crew.

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Gibbs yelled.

Elizabeth released Charity and Charity immediately dashed among the crew, helping to lighten the ship of everything that could be thrown away. Whenever she looked up she could see that no matter what they did, The Black Pearl kept gaining on them. Finally, Charity abandoned her efforts of hauling objects overboard, instead turning to where Elizabeth, Anamaria and Gibbs were standing and rushing up to them.

"It's no use! They're still gaining on us!" She cried out, her voice roaring above the whistle of the wind and almighty crash of the waves.

"It was a good plan, up till now," Anamaria told Elizabeth.

"Gibbs!" Will run up beside them, his chest rising and falling. "We must make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns."

"With what?" Anamaria asked him, cynically.

"Anything. Everything. Anything we have left."

Gibbs paused for a moment, looking around. "Load the guns," he finally yelled out his orders. "Glass shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass."

Charity rushed about, helping the crew load an assortment of objects into the cannons. She could hear Gibbs and the others calling out instructions to the crew. She prayed that they could escape the crew of The Black Pearl unscathed. Suddenly, the ship lurched and Charity was knocked off her feet. She scrambled to her feet and ran back up on deck, noticing that the anchor had been dropped. Her stomach twisted nervously. They were actually going to fight The Black Pearl! She scuttled up to Elizabeth, her breath restricted with fear. The Black Pearl swiftly approached.

The pirates from the deck of The Black Pearl jeered and yelled. A shout came from the ship, just as Elizabeth yelled out, "Fire all!"

Cannon fire filled the air and the ships jolted wildly as they were struck. Charity dropped to the deck, rushing away from the railings.

"We need a few more ideas, lass!" Gibbs called to Elizabeth.

"It's your turn!" she answered.

"We need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs said.

"We'll give them her!" Anamaria growled, pointing a pistol at Elizabeth.

"She's not what they're after," Will said, with more then a touch of knowing in his voice.

Elizabeth held a hand to her chest, before looking up at Will urgently. "The medallion."

Will ran below deck as more cannons hit the ship. A loud creaking crash, and the mast from The Interceptor came crashing down. The pirates from The Black Pearl yelled and started to stream across the mast. More of them tossed caltrops onto The Interceptor, the sharp metal spikes digging into the wood. They swung themselves across the water to land aboard The Interceptor.

Gibbs handed Charity a firearm. "Can you use this, lass?"

Charity stared at him open-mouthed, before she nodded. She started to fire at the approaching pirates. A muffled yell reached Charity's ears. She unwittingly dropped the firearm and rushed to the source of the noise. Will was banging from below deck, calling out for help.

"Will!" Charity yelped, threading her fingers around the fallen mast and trying to heave it away.

"Charity!" Will yelled back.

"I can't move this thing. It's too heavy." She yanked with all her strength, but the mast wouldn't budge.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will called to her.

Charity looked around, just as Elizabeth rushed over. "Will!" she cried.

"Elizabeth!"

Charity attempted to help Elizabeth pull away the mast. "I can't move it," Elizabeth cried out.

Suddenly, a thick arm wrapped around Charity's stomach, hauling her away. She squealed loudly and tried to fight them away, yelping out Elizabeth's name. "Let her go!" Elizabeth snapped, just as two pirates seized her and hauled her away. "Will!" she screamed.

Will's muffled voice could be heard yelling out Elizabeth's name before it was lost in the commotion of yells, screams and crashing. Charity struggled against her captors, screaming and crying. She and the others were taken aboard The Black Pearl and tied to the mast. Jack Sparrow was also aboard and Charity glared at him furiously. The pirate crew of The Black Pearl watched The Interceptor while a shorter, squat pirate and a tall lanky one, walked around the captives, holding a pistol at them.

"Any of you so much as thinks the word 'parlay,' I'll have your guts for garters."

Elizabeth abruptly ducked under the rope binding, just as The Interceptor blew up. The crew gasped and Charity shrieked. Elizabeth rushed the captain screaming, "You godless pirate."

The captain turned on her with a sneer. "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. Holds fair now you return the favor." He pushed her to his crew, who instantly began to pull at her hair and dress.

"Leave her alone!" Charity screamed, ducking under the rope binding and rushing to Elizabeth's aid. More pirates seized her, holding her tight. The captain approached her, a leer lurking around his face.

"And what be you name, miss?"

Charity struggled and spat at him, the gobbet of saliva hitting him on the cheek. He wiped it away and laughed openly, reveling decaying teeth. "My name is Charity Gillette. My husband is Lieutenant Andrew Gillette. If you dare touch me he'll find out and hunt down every one of you wretches!"

The crew laughed loudly. "Maybe we'll kill you now and be done with it," the captain replied, sneering.

Elizabeth screamed again, struggling at the captors, Charity following her lead.

"Barbossa!" a voice bellowed. Will leapt on deck, pointing a pistol at the captain. "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa spat.

"She goes free," Will repeated warningly.

Barbossa stood in front of Will and smiled mockingly at him. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Charity's struggles ceased slightly and she stared at Captain Barbossa in horror. Will looked from him to Jack, then raced to the railing of the ship and jumped up on it. "You can't die. I can." He held his pistol under his neck. Elizabeth gasped and struggled wildly.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, eying Will suspiciously.

Jack interrupted, stepping up to Barbossa. "No one. He's no one. Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed: Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner! My father is Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs through my veins!"

The lanky pirate that had circled the captives with the short, squat pirate pointed at Will. "It's the splitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will instantly replied.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"Charity also goes free. And the crew, the crew is not to be harmed."

Barbossa smiled evilly. "Agreed." He turned and looked at the tiny island close to the ship. "I think, gents, that the ladies can go free on that island."

The crew laughed and jeered, cheering their captain's remark. They pushed both Elizabeth and Charity forward and seized Will, holding him tight. They forced Elizabeth and Charity onto the plank, holding them at sword point.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will roared. "You swore they'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free. But it was you who failed to specify when or where." Will was gagged and pulled away and Barbossa turned his attention back on Charity and Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads? So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

The pirate crew laughed and jeered again as Elizabeth pulled off the heavy burgundy dress. She threw it roughly at Barbossa, with a snarl on her face. "Goes with your black heart!"

The men laughed as Barbossa held the dress up to his face. "It's still warm," he said tauntingly, tossing it to his crew. Elizabeth edged down the plank, forcing Charity to the edge. She glanced at the sea below, clutched her pregnant belly, and shivered.

The crew continued to call out and laugh.

"Off you go!"

"Come on!"

One of them, a tall, dark skinned, intimidating looking pirate scoffed. "Too long!" he yelled, stamping hard on the plank. Charity tottered on the edge and Elizabeth banged into her, sending them crashing into the water below. Charity's dress weighed her down and she struggled, water flooding her nose and throat. Fear began to pump through her and she struggled even more wildly. Something tugged at her dress and pulled it over her head. With the heavy material gone, and only her thin cotton under dress left, Charity found she was able to swim.

She exploded to the surface and sucked down big mouthfuls of air, her throat and nose burning. Elizabeth grabbed a hold of her wrist and they both slowly began to swim toward the island. Jack swam up beside them, and they staggered onto the island, soaking wet and panting, watching The Black Pearl sail away.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack said heavily. He started to head off into the trees with both Elizabeth and Charity chasing after him.

"But you were marooned on this island before, we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth said loudly.

Jack stopped and turned to face the two women chasing him. "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice- unlikely- young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

He banged on the trunk of a tree and took five large strides, jumping up and down on the ground; all while Elizabeth continued to yell at him. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Jack sighed and looked at the two women who stared back at him intently. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache." He pulled open a trap door that had been covered with sand and vanished below ground. When he came up again he was clutching several bottles of rum. " They came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. You probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Charity gasped, her eyes snapping angrily. "You fraud!"

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth snapped, just as angrily. "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?"

Jack paused for a moment before shrugging and pushing a bottle of rum into Elizabeth's hands. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He walked off, leaving Elizabeth and Charity staring disbelieving after him.

Charity sat down heavily and shook her head. "Well that's it," she told Elizabeth. "That's us done: We had a good run. We're done for. We have no hope of getting off this island."

"Don't be so sure," Elizabeth replied.

Charity turned quickly to face her. "What are you talking about?" She got to her feet and faced Elizabeth. "What're you planning?"

As Elizabeth whispered in her ear, a wicked, cunning smile spread over her face.

X

Night had fallen and Jack and Elizabeth danced drunkenly around a fire, while Charity snored in the sand. Every so often, she'd peek from under her eyelashes to watch them. A sneaky smile fluttered over her lips as Jack began to fall back onto the sand, the rum kicking in. when Elizabeth nodded at her, Charity stood up and watched him in distaste. The she trotted after Elizabeth into the trees.

Elizabeth pulled open the trap door and vanished below ground, Charity following her. "We need to get all the rum out of here. We'll put it up near the trees there and we'll burn the lot. It'll create a signal fire."

"Such a brilliant idea!" Charity hissed enthusiastically.

For the rest of the night, Charity and Elizabeth hauled the rum into a pile and awaited sunrise when they would burn it.

X

When the sun rose, Charity hurried down to the dying fire and took some of the red-hot embers. Lighting up another stick with fire, she raced back to Elizabeth, who took the flaming stick and set alight a barrel. Within moments, the pile was on fire. The two women rushed about, throwing more barrels onto the growing fire, ducking down when it occasionally exploded. Thick smoke soon rose up into the sky and thin fingers of the smoke drifted down the beach.

"No!" Jack's voice suddenly yelled out. "Not good! Stop! No! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade... the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth, said smugly. Charity followed Elizabeth down to the beach; she admired how well Elizabeth's signal fire plan had worked out and sat down heavily in the sand, smirking slightly at Elizabeth and Jack's dialogue.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack burst out at Elizabeth.

"One: because it is a vile drink that turns even respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two: that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for us, do you think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack repeated.

Elizabeth sat down in the sand next to Charity. "Just you wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack paused for a moment before storming angrily down the beach. Neither Charity nor Elizabeth made any movement to follow. Charity crossed her fingers and watched the horizon resolutely. She was hoping with all her strength that, soon, white royal navy sails would appear and she would be whisked back to her husband.


	7. Chapter 7 Reunited

_**Reunited**_

**A/N: I've made a slight mistake through this story. I forgot about the fact that Will and Jack stole and sailed to Tortuga in The Interceptor not The Dauntless. I've been saying The Dauntless was the ship they were sailing in. My mistake. It's all fixed up properly now. Oh, and again thanks for all the reviews!**

The sun beat down on her and the golden sand warmed her skin, yet Charity barely noticed. Her gaze was riveted to the horizon and neither her nor Elizabeth spoke a word. Fearful thoughts raced through Charity's mind. What if no one came for them? What if it wasn't the royal navy who found them but pirates? Charity couldn't bear the thought of seeing a pirate ship floating just off shore, pirates in long boats approaching the shore. She shivered and broke her gaze from the horizon. She followed Jack's retreating footsteps with her somber eyes, following them as far as she could continue to see them.

Her green eyes widened as black shapes appeared in the distance. She froze momentarily, watching the figures approach with a sense of anxiety. "Elizabeth?" She pointed a finger at the oncoming persons.

Elizabeth gasped. "Charity, we saved!" She jumped to her feet, pausing to help Charity to her feet, before she took Charity's arm and all but dragged her toward the people.

Charity tried to resist, tugging back sluggishly. "Elizabeth, what if those people aren't from the royal navy?"

"It doesn't matter. We need of this island to save Will."

"I don't want to be back with more pirates," Charity whimpered. "If those are pirates then I'm just going to stay here and wait until someone else arrives."

"And if no one else arrives?"

Charity paused and lowered her gaze. She began to shiver in apprehension. Then a distant yell made her perk up, her heart pounding happily. It sounded so much like Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann.

"Father," Elizabeth whispered breathlessly, pulling harder on Charity's arm. Charity broke into a fast trot to keep in stride with Elizabeth. More voices started to call and both Charity and Elizabeth made a mad dash for them.

Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington and several other navy officers approached the two women, while Jack Sparrow trudged behind the small crowd. Elizabeth overtook Charity and ran into her father's embrace. Charity's stride lessened, she scanned the small crowd, but couldn't see her husband among them. While the men crowded around Elizabeth, Charity approached in a slightly indignant air. While she was overjoyed to see the royal navy rescuing them, she would have been happier if Andrew was there. Then she saw Theodore Groves standing to the side of the crowd and an elated smile flittered over her lips.

"Theo!" she squealed, hurtling forward. Charity threw herself into his arms and looked up at him, relieved.

"Charity!" Groves said, taken aback. "You're alright. Andrew has been out of his mind worried about you."

Charity instantly perked up. "Andrew? Is he here? Where is he?" Her voice came out in quick, short gasps and she started to look around in a frenzied manner.

Theo looked slightly alarmed at Charity's harried behavior. "He is aboard the ship," he replied, pointing back over his shoulder.

Charity glanced over to where he was pointing, and then ran around Theo, her thin dress billowing behind her. She heard Theo call after her, but her determination to be reunited with her husband made her keep running. She slipped and stumbled in the sand and her heavy belly mad the running awkward but Charity persisted until she reached the longboat. Tears of happiness ran down her face as she saw The Dauntless floating in the deeper waters. If she could have, she would have dived into the water and swam the distance to The Dauntless. However, all she could do was fidget impatiently and scuff the toe of her shoe in the sand.

When the others finally returned to the longboat, Charity was already seated inside, tapping her feet edgily. Theo and Norrington pushed the boat off the sand and into the water, before climbing inside. The boat was heavier now that Elizabeth, Jack and Charity were seated in it and it was crowded. Theo sat beside Charity and at times had to physically restrain her from tipping the boat over in her haste to get to The Dauntless. Elizabeth argued with her father, she wanted to save Will while her father wanted to return to Port Royal. Despite her niggling sense of excitement, Charity felt a pang of sympathy for her. She was experienced in the feelings that came with being separated from a loved one.

When the longboat bumped up against The Dauntless, Charity was gone in a blur. Practically scurrying up the rope ladder, Charity bounded up onto the ship. The men onboard watched her, yet Charity only scanned the crowd for one man, her heart pounding in her throat. She heard running footsteps and a second later she was spun around and pulled into an overpowering embrace. Charity pulled away and stared open mouthed and teary eyed at her husband.

"Andrew!" she whispered, throwing herself back into his embrace.

Her husband tightened his hold on her and buried his face in her hair. Stroking her face, he pulled his head back and stared at her. "Never again. I'm never leaving you alone again. If it means I have to shackle myself to you then so be it."

Tears ran down Charity's face. "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Andrew kissed her, pulling her body tight against his. Charity wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter against her. She never wanted to let him go. He rubbed the bulge of her belly, drawing his head back slightly, Andrew watched her. "I'm just relieved that you are alright," he said softly.

Charity smiled up at him, laying her head on his chest and turning her gaze upon Elizabeth, who was still arguing with her father.

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No! You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates," Governor Swann replied in a harried voice.

"Then we condemn him to death?" Elizabeth snapped.

"The boy's fate is regrettable... but then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

Jack took a step forward, talking to Commodore Norrington. "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl: The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington turned to walk up the stairs where Andrew had pulled Charity. Elizabeth, however, called after him.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this... for me. As a wedding gift."

Norrington stopped and turned around. Charity glared at Elizabeth and shook her head in repugnance. She knew that Elizabeth truly loved Will, so why would she agree to James's proposal if she didn't truly love him?

Governor Swann stepped up beside his daughter, staring at her in shock. "Elizabeth? Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Elizabeth's eyes remained trained on Norrington's face. "I am."

Jack stepped forward in a cheery fashion. "A wedding! I love weddings. Drinks all around!" He stopped and glanced sheepishly up at James. "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?"

Norrington slowly descended the stairs. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack looked slightly put out. "Inescapably clear."

Andrew pulled softly on Charity's arm, jerking her away. Charity hugged him from behind, having to stand on the tips of her toes to lay her chin on her husband's shoulder. He led her to the railings of The Dauntless and, picking her up, sat her upon it, holding her tightly to stop her from falling overboard. Charity's eyes gleamed affectionately and a warm smile stretched across her face. She leant forward and nuzzled Andrew's throat softly. He tightened his embrace, so that her head rested against his chest.

"I wish we could go back to Port Royal," Charity murmured.

Andrew lifted her head, his thumb resting on her lower lip. "If only," he replied.

"I just want to go home and crawl into bed."

Andrew laughed and kissed her. "Minx."

Charity smirked and opened her mouth to reply when Groves' voice cut across. "Lieutenant Gillette."

Charity sighed and looked at him. "You've been summoned."

Her husband ran his thumb down her face, before turning and striding away. Charity slipped off the railing, crossing her arms behind her back and watching her husband with the flicker of a grin on her lips.

X

The Dauntless bobbed in the black waters while Jack Sparrow, Commodore Norrington and a handful of officers waited outside the cave of the Isla de Muerta, ready to ambush the pirates leaving. Charity stood beside her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. Norrington had left Andrew in charge of The Dauntless, yet all Andrew wanted to do was console his wife.

"What happened? After I left, I mean?" Charity asked quietly.

"The Governor and the Commodore could only think about getting _her_ back, and all _I_ wanted to do was get _you_ back."

Charity smirked. She knew that her husband strongly disliked Elizabeth, but she smiled softly at his words. "You were scared," she noted, with an affectionate pang.

Andrew snorted. "Not really, there are plenty of other beautiful women in Port Royal: Some with morals looser then yours. I just felt a moral sense to look for you. You _are_ pregnant and I might be labeled a deviant if I ran off with some harlot so soon after you were taken."

Charity squeaked in indignation. "You haven't changed a bit, Andrew Gillette," she sniped tartly, a half smile playing around her mouth.

Andrew chuckled at her reply. "You were asking for it. Of course I was scared. I'm always going to be petrified when danger threatens you and the baby."

"Lieutenant Gillette, sir!" a marine called. "There is a longboat approaching, sir!"

Charity released him, giving him a quick kiss and quirking an eyebrow at him. "Always just when I get comfortable," she growled.

Andrew quirked his own eyebrows: before leaving her standing alone. Charity made a face and slumped against the railing of the ship. A moment later, Elizabeth appeared beside her, her hands digging into the railing. Charity felt a cold bitterness towards Elizabeth but decided not to vent it. Instead, she forced a smile onto her face and turned toward her.

"Will is going to be alright, your fiancé will make sure of that."

Elizabeth didn't look any happier. "Yes, my fiancé," she repeated dully.

Charity bit her lip, but the tension proved too much. "Why did you accept James's proposal if you don't truly love him?" she asked. "I know that you truly love Will, that you cannot deny."

"I don't deny it. I love Will with all my heart. I love James as well. I just want Will to be safe."

Charity couldn't argue with this. "I'm sure he will understand," she whispered, so that only Elizabeth could hear.

Elizabeth nodded but made no reply. All of a sudden, two officers seized Elizabeth and began to haul her into the captain's cabin. Charity yipped and raced after them. She pulled back when she saw her husband opening the doors to the captain's cabin, ignoring Elizabeth's screaming protests.

"Sorry, it's for your own safety."

"I don't care what the Commodore... I have to tell him! The pirates... they're cursed! They can't be killed!"

Her captors pushed her into the cabin and Andrew put his hands on the doors, leaning in to smirk at her. "Don't worry, Miss, he's already been informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He laughed in her face and slammed the doors shut.

Andrew turned and came face-to-face with Charity, who had crossed her arms over her chest. She stiffened when she saw her husband's eyes slide to the closed cabin doors. "Don't even _think_ about it," she warned.

"You have to go in there. I'm not allowing you to stay out here and get hurt."

Charity shrugged. "I don't care. I'm staying and I do not care what you say otherwise."

Andrew opened his mouth to retort but Charity stood her ground. "I'm not hiding away. I want to help. Oh, and I'll need something to defend myself with... if the occasion should arise."

Andrew scowled but handed Charity a sword. Charity smiled and leaned in close to him, laying a kiss on his lips. "I'll be fine, Andrew."

Andrew shook his head, but took a hold of her arm and pulled her after him, up to the top of the ship. There, along with other officers, they talked to Groves until a voice interrupted them.

"Lieutenant?"

Andrew turned around; Charity peeked around his broad shoulders. There, in a longboat, two women sat with bonnets on and holding stylish umbrellas. Andrew pulled out his telescope and looked through it. Charity approached the railing and squinted at the figures: just as they knocked their umbrellas aside and turned into grotesque skeletons. Charity let out a loud scream and stumbled back, at the same time as more skeletal pirates raced up the stairs. Charity scuttled back with a stifled cry, while the officers pulled out pistols, firing at them.

Charity had lost all confidence. Being confronted in the face of battle made her lose her nerves. She tried to run, she'd take refuge in the captain's cabin, but before she could move, she was confronted with sneering pirates. She felt a shiver of terror and staggered back. The skeletal pirates continued to advance, not caring that Charity was a pregnant woman. They bellowed and charged. Driven by fear, Charity swung the sword and started to fight them back.

Andrew had shown her basic sword fighting techniques but these pirates were looking to kill. Summoning all her courage, and desperately trying to remember what her husband had taught her while she ducked sword blows, Charity fought back. She slashed at the pirates before she remembered what Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth had said about the pirates not being able to die. Feeling the fear resurface, Charity continued to slash at the skeletal pirates.

One of them got in a swing and cut her from the bottom of her shoulder to the top of her hip. She felt the tip of the sword slash her stomach and she yelped in fear. A gunshot rang out close to Charity's ear and she jumped, thinking a pirate had taken a shot at her. To her immense relief, Andrew stepped up beside her, wrapping an arm around her and shooting at the pirates to keep them at bay. Charity held onto his arm, trying to keep him close to her, but a pirate lashed out and separated them, knocking Charity off her feet.

Aboard The Dauntless, among the sounds of clashing swords, cries and gunshots, a bell toll sounded. Charity stood up, barely missing having her throat cut. She stepped back and re-took her stance. All of a sudden, the ship lurched with cannon fire. Charity snuck a quick peek out toward the entrance of the cave and saw Commodore Norrington and the officers heading back for The Dauntless.

Making a break for below deck, Charity was met head-on with more pirates swarming up on deck. Two of them confronted her: The tall lanky pirate and the short, squat pirate that had held her captive on The Black Pearl. They laughed and held her at sword and pistol point. Charity held her hand up and backed away. Then, trying to draw their attention away, she pointed to The Black Pearl that was starting to sail away. Wordlessly, Charity pointed at the ship.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" the lanky pirate asked.

"They're stealing our ship!" his squat friend exclaimed.

"Bloody pirates!" the former bellowed.

While they were watching The Black Pearl, Charity turned tail and fled, careful to avoid the other pirates. Commodore Norrington and his men appeared on deck and leapt into the fray. Charity skidded to a halt as a she spotted her husband. He had grabbed hold of a piece of the ship's rigging and hurled it at one of the pirates. The pirate avoided it with ease and began to advance menacingly on Andrew.

_Oh no you don't!_ Charity thought furiously. She lunged at the pirate, leaping on his back and digging her nails into his skin. "Don't you dare touch my husband!" she snarled.

The pirate roared and tried to flip her off. A gunshot made the pirate drop to his knees and Charity kicked him in the face. She ran toward Andrew and engulfed him in a tight embrace. When Andrew pulled back he held his sword aloft. One of his calloused hands held her wrist. "Stay beside me," he ordered.

"Always."

Launching themselves into the midst of the battle, they fought side by side. They hacked and stabbed at the undead pirates. Then, all of a sudden, the pirates stopped their screaming and bloodthirsty battle cries. They stiffened and froze, and began to fall down dead. One pirate, impaled on Charity's sword fell back with a wet sounding thud. The surviving pirates glanced up at the moon hanging over them and, out numbered, the pirates dropped their weapons.

"The ship is ours, gentleman," Commodore Norrington declared, to cheers of "Huzzah!" from the crew.

Andrew turned to Charity, taking in her thin, bloodstained under dress. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

Charity didn't speak: she didn't need to. She merely smiled and nodded, laying her body against his, while the crew continued to cheer. Commodore Norrington ordered that the remaining pirates be taken to the brig and the dead be disposed of.

"Commodore, there's a longboat approaching, sir," an officer called out.

The crew rushed to the railing. There, sitting in the longboat, was Elizabeth, Will and Jack. They were helped aboard and orders were given to set sail for Port Royal. Charity beamed but felt a flicker of apprehension. Jack Sparrow would surely be put on trial and most likely hung: All for being a pirate. Fearfulness about the health of her child also made Charity quiver. With so much fretfulness coursing through her, Charity wondered whether she really wanted to go back to Port Royal at all.


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets Reveled

_**Secrets Revealed**_

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has been such a long time coming! Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year!**

Officers scurried across the deck of the ship as it began its return to Port Royal. Charity slumped against her husband's hammock, below deck. She chewed nervously on her lower lip, continuing until the flesh was swollen and bleeding, and rubbed her pregnant belly. She was out of her mind with concern: She hadn't felt her baby stir since before The Dauntless was attacked. Twitching about as though in an uncomfortable heat, she struggled to find a relaxed position. After all, Jack Sparrow was bound to hang in Port Royal and Charity was just sitting about doing nothing. She closed her eyes and whacked her hands over her eyes, groaning in frustration as she did so. What was she to do: A pregnant woman of pirate birth?

Terrifying fantasies chased each other through her mind. She'd be strung up beside Jack Sparrow, the noose tight around her throat, chafing her skin. The tightness of the rope would be a morbid symbol of what was to come. The uneasy boards under her feet: As soon as the masked executioner pulled the wooden lever the boards would open up into a gaping abyss and Charity would plummet down. It would look like an eternal drop but the noose would take care of that: A short drop and a sudden stop. The rope would either kill her outright or she'd be strangled to death. Either way, Charity began to quake with fear. She just could not bring herself to speak up: Too afraid. That was Charity's curse. She feared death too much.

She jumped at the sound of the door opening. Andrew walked inside, his brown eyes searching her face. Perhaps he knew she was hiding something, or perhaps he was overly concerned about her. At any rate, he didn't ask. He pulled off his coat and carefully lay down beside his wife, resting his head affectionately on her shoulder. Charity raised herself up on her elbow, making the hammock rock slightly. She drummed on his chest and cupped his face in her fingers. His eyes shot up toward her face and a crease furrowed his brow. His eyes took in all her bruises and cuts and then he too propped himself up on his elbow and leaned in close to her.

"Are you alright? You look troubled."

Charity's breath seemed to catch in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were caught. Fear held her back. Her insides twisted and knotted in fear, distress and self-loathing. She hated herself in that moment for being so cowardly. She shook her head, smiled in a discomfited way and resumed chewing on her aching lip.

Her husband reached forward and lightly pressed his thumb to her injured lip. He brushed his thumb across it; the worried look still imprinted on his face. "Stop that!" he scolded her gently.

Charity smiled somewhat. She laid a gentle kiss on his thumb and lay back against the hammock, curling up against Andrew. His strong arms gently massaged her belly and he whispered in her ear. "Have you felt the baby move yet?"

Charity shook her head and her voice was choked with tears. "No, I haven't. Andrew, I'm so worried."

"Shh," he murmured softly. "Everything will be fine. I have to leave again," he told her. "I only came down to check on you. You've been acting oddly ever since what happened at the Isla de Muerta."

Charity wrinkled her brows. "Of course I've been acting oddly. I've never fought in a battle like that. Women aren't supposed to be involved in things of _that _nature. I'm bruised and injured and I haven't felt our child stir since then. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Are you sure that's all?" Andrew asked soothingly.

Charity paused again, fighting with herself internally. Finally, with a sigh of resignation, she nodded. She watched, miserably, as her husband kissed her forehead and leave the room. Only when she heard her husband's boots tapping smartly on the stairs leading up on deck did she start to cry. Curling her body into a fetal position she sobbed loudly. Tears ran awkwardly down her hidden face, running into the fabric of the hammock where the material soaked them up, or into her hair where they clung like miniature glass beads.

Another sound reached her, that of a softer tread. Sitting up quickly she brushed away the tears and tried to stifle her sobbing breath. A soft tap on the door and it opened to reveal Elizabeth. She entered the room and looked around before crossing her arms and staring directly and fiercely at Charity, who dropped her terrified gaze.

"How can you just cower away down here, Charity, when you know Jack is going to face the gallows?"

"What can I do to stop it?" Charity droned miserably. "I'm just one person. Face it, Elizabeth, we can't do anything."

"Yes, _we_ can. You were with Jack for the whole time, Charity. You know he doesn't deserve to hang. You can speak out against it," Elizabeth snapped briskly.

Charity looked up and jumped of the hammock. "No, I can't!" she yelled, making her throat ache. "I can't do anything without reveling something I'd much rather keep hidden."

Elizabeth, who had taken a step back at Charity's crazed, lashing out movement, took an aggressive step forward again. "And what would that be, Charity?" her voice sagged with sarcasm. "What secret could be so bad that you'd let an innocent man hang?"

Charity took several wooden steps toward Elizabeth. Her voice was low and hoarse, but with a tang of hostility to it. "I was born to pirate parents, not good living citizens of Port Royal. I thought my parents died when I was young, _that's_ why I came to Port Royal. I'd be hung if anyone found that out. _That's_ why I can't speak out against Jack's hanging. You have no idea how much I do wish I could speak out against it but I can't."

Elizabeth looked a little taken back. Unexpectedly her head jerked back. The sound of someone approaching made both women start. Seconds later Will entered, his face drawn and pale. Elizabeth reached out and touched his arm, and whispered in a hurried way to him. He had his head tilted to one side, listening to everything Elizabeth said. He nodded and said, "I know," in a whisper. Both of them turned their eyes upon Charity.

Elizabeth licked her lips before speaking again. "Charity, I'm sorry. I had no idea. But... your secret is going to come out sometime. And if it means saving Jack's life then... maybe your secret is best coming out. You know Jack is innocent, could you really live with yourself if he hung?"

Will nodded in agreement. "She's right, Charity. You know about my father and how I felt about pirates. No one knows how scared you must be, especially since you're with child. But... I trust that you will do the right thing."

With that, he and Elizabeth cast her a sympathetic look and left the room. Charity was left to throw herself back onto the hammock and start crying again.

X

"Port Royal ahead, sir!" a marine's pompous voice rang out, loud enough even to reach below deck, into the room where Charity was still hidden away. Her eyes were red rimmed and swollen from crying. Her tears had all but dried up and her throat ached from sobbing. She felt a fool and a coward for cowering in her husband's room, but she could not bring herself to tell her husband, let alone the Governor and Commodore Norrington, about Jack's innocence. Her own disgraceful birth would be revealed and she too would have to face the gallows. Killed before she could even bring her first child into the world.

The tap of boots approaching made Charity hastily try to conceal her disheveled appearance. She rubbed her eyes, ran fingers through her hair and gingerly licked her bottom lip, feeling the flesh was most definitely bruised and swollen. The door burst open while she was still making herself look even slightly presentable. Theodore Groves stood before her, his eyes widened at her scruffy appearance. It was hardly how a Lieutenant's wife should look.

"Is everything alright, Charity?"

She looked at him and nodded bleakly. Now the struggle within her was fiercer then ever. The words strained on the tip of her tongue, yet Charity continued to hold them back. Theo offered her his arm and Charity, almost overwrought with guilt, struggled to get up off the hammock and take his arm. She staggered slightly upon getting to her feet. Theo grabbed her body and pulled her against him.

"Steady on," he said, slightly alarmed. Noticing the bruises and evident injuries, his eyes widened in sympathy: "We're almost there," he said soothingly.

By now, Charity felt sickened with guilt. She allowed Theo to wrap his arms around her waist and help her from the room. She slipped and slid in the narrow halls, having lost her sea legs. The bright sunlight hit her directly in the eyes as she finally shuffled up on deck, making her drop her gaze and hide her face. She couldn't bear to lock gazes with anyone right now, lest they see her guilt-ridden visage.

Theo pulled her along tenderly and Charity finally looked up, straight into Elizabeth's face. Charity felt her face tense up and she hastily looked away, but not before she saw Elizabeth shoot her a look. She quickly broke into a hasty stride, desperate to get away from Elizabeth's accusatory stare. She broke away from Theo's grip and practically ran from the ship.

She darted back her house, noticing it looked slightly dreary from lack of residence. She tentatively pushed open the door and stepped inside, her body tensed in case anything threatening should fly out at her. She examined the house remembering what had happened the last time she was alone inside it. She nervously edged up the stairs and slipped into her bedroom. A light sprinkling of dust coated everything. She examined her reflection in a mirror, hating everything she saw. Approaching her wardrobe, she flicked through the dresses inside. A soft smile lit up her face as she pulled out a soft sea green dress, the first dress her husband had purchased for her. She pulled it on and re-examined her reflection but the sight just made her feel even guiltier. She had no doubts that Andrew would leave her if she reveled her secret. She slunk to the window, sat on the wooden pane and gazed out across Port Royal. Her insides knotted as her gaze fell upon a cluster of Royal Naval Officers escorting Jack Sparrow off The Dauntless towards the gallows.

Charity got up off the window frame. Her legs buckled and she sagged against the wall. She buried her face in her hands and thought about what Elizabeth and Will had said to her. Fear coursed through her, turning her insides to ice. Her breathing hitched and she began to hyperventilate. Rocking back and forth, Goosebumps crawled over her skin and she began to twitch. Her hands rubbed her belly with a furious pace and her eyes rolled. She rolled onto her side and curled into the fetal position as she had done aboard The Dauntless.

Elizabeth and Will's words chased themselves through her mind. She thought long and hard about what she was being confronted with. She remained curled upon the floor for an un-measurable amount of time. Finally with a sense of resolve in her mind, she picked herself up off the floor and strode determinedly out the room, dashing down the stairs and striding out the house.

X

The skirts of her dress billowed around her ankles as she made her way to the gallows. The sickness in her stomach made a cramp over ride her sense of determination and she paused, doubled over in pain. In the distance she could hear Jack Sparrow's numerous crimes being read out loud and clear by the town clerk amid the morbid sounds of the drums.

"...Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. For these crimes, you are sentenced on this day to be hung from the neck until dead. May god have mercy on your soul."

A spurt of fear surged through Charity: She wasn't going to make it in time. The hangman would pull the lever and Jack would be hung before she could reach him. She broke into a hunched over run, when sounds of the drumming grew louder and faster. She desperately tried to propel herself forwards. Suddenly, sounds of yelling and a scuffle broke out. Charity paused for a second, listening hard. There were no sounds of a body hanging from the noose, which Charity could only guess meant that someone had halted the hanging, or done something much more drastic. She loped onward in a pained, twisted way.

However, once she entered the fort she was astounded to see that nobody was gathered around the noose. She cast a look around and drew back, seeing a large crowd gathered near the battlements. She scrambled toward them, pushing her way through the other Port Royal citizens. Brushing through marines and Royal Navy officers, Charity reached the edge of the crowd.

Jack was standing with his back to the battlements, Will was standing in front of him, defiantly facing Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann. Taking a deep breath Charity took several steps forward.

Andrew stepped forward as well. "Charity, what are you doing?"

Stepping up beside Will, Charity faced the crowd. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice catching in her throat, "but I can't let you hang Jack. He is a good man, and if being born into piracy is a crime then I guess I'll have to face the gallows as well."

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked her, his eyes wide in confusion. For a moment it was as though only Charity and Andrew were standing up at the battlements, facing each other.

"I was born to pirate parents in Tortuga. I came to Port Royal when I was a child. I didn't ask to be born to pirate parents. But I'm not lying anymore. Jack Sparrow is a good man who doesn't deserve to be hung. If my revelation saves Jack's life, then I'll face my fate. My place is here." She was too afraid to cast a glance at her husband, too afraid to look at anyone directly. She stared forlornly at the floor.

Elizabeth stepped forward to Will's other free side. "As is mine," her voice rang boldly through the fort.

Governor Swann's face blanched. "Elizabeth?" He looked around at the officers pointing their bayonets and swords at the trio. "Lower your weapons!" he commanded. When the officers paused, not immediately responding, he barked, "For goodness sake, put them down!"

Norrington was staring at Elizabeth, his green eyes filled with a shade of sadness. "So this is where your heart truly lies then, is it?"

"It is," Elizabeth's face had a touch of guiltiness about it.

Jack stepped forward, an air of relief about him. "Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I feel we've all arrived at a very special place." He stepped forward in front of Governor Swann, putting his face in close to his and making Governor Swann recoil in disgust. "Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." He moved to stand in front of Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

He stepped back, waling around Charity, Will and Elizabeth, the latter pair linking arms. "Elizabeth. It would have never worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will. Nice hat. Charity. Lovely speech, luv." He walked back toward the battlement. "Friends. This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you-" His voice broke off as he tumbled over the side.

Charity, Will, Elizabeth and the crowd rushed to the edge looking over the side. Only a ripple in the water was any sign Jack had fallen. Andrew, who had appeared at Charity's side, sneered. "Idiot! He's nowhere to go but back to the noose!"

All of a sudden, a loud voice rang out in the distance. "Sail ho!" In a majestic movement, The Black Pearl appeared from around the side of the cove. Below, Jack had appeared from under the water and was making his way to the ship.

Andrew turned to James. "What's your plan of action? Sir?"

James was speechless for a moment, allowing Governor Swann a chance to put forth his opinion. "Perhaps on the rare occasion, pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy. Piracy itself can be the right course."

A fleeting smile appeared over James's lips before it was replaced by a more serious expression as he turned his back on the battlements. "Mr. Turner," he called out. Charity's stomach entangled anxiously as she shot both Will and Elizabeth a harried look. Will whispered something to Elizabeth before boldly approaching Commodore Norrington. James pulled his sword from its scabbard, admiring it before looking at Will. "This is a beautiful sword, I expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you," Will replied with a slight inclination of his head.

James looked up at Charity, smiled faintly and inclined his head before he put his hands behind his back and started to walk away when Andrew stepped forward. "Commodore, what about Sparrow?"

James turned back around, a smile flickering around his face. "Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." With that he turned and strode away, leaving the officers and marines to follow. Charity reached out and brushed Andrew's hand but he yanked it back, glaring at her in disgust. Charity recoiled, her eyes instantly filling with tears. She watched her husband stalk off and, turning her back on the happy couple on the battlements, she rushed away.

She rushed down to the bay, kicking at the sand violently. She collapsed down half in, half out of the water. Tears ran down her face and she sniffled loudly. She was bruised, cut and she was unsure as to whether or not her unborn baby was still alive. She needed her husband by her side, and now, because she had saved a pirate's life by reveling her own sad secret, he had abandoned her. She barely moved when the waves washed up around her body, barely flinching when the waves battered high enough to wash around her breasts. She couldn't look at anything around her. Instead, she sat in the water, wet sand sticking to her skin, staring straight out to sea, where The Black Pearl had vanished somewhere over the horizon.

X

Darkness had fallen. The citizens of Port Royal had shut themselves into their homes for the night. Yet not everyone was hidden away snuggly within his or her house. Charity still sat in the water, which had long ago turned quite cold. Sea salt and dried tears streaked her face and her stringy wet hair hung in curtains around her face. So cold was the ocean water that Charity shivered, breathing in and out in sobbing breaths.

Footsteps approached but Charity remained staring fixedly out into the dark horizon. "Are you just going to sit out here all night?" Andrew's voice asked coldly.

Charity turned her head a bit, sobbing and sniffing loudly. "I'm sorry," she choked.

Andrew snorted loudly. "Sorry? You've lied about everything! You're a pirate! I've been married to a stranger for three years!"

"I'm not a pirate! Just because my parents were pirates doesn't make me one!" Charity yelled, starting to cry again. "I couldn't tell you. Look what's happened. If you had known before you loved me you would have killed me!"

"I don't love you," Andrew said shortly.

This prompted Charity to spin around and face him. She got slowly to her feet, her soaking dress clinging to every curve on her body. Normally, Andrew's eyes would have taken in the sight but now he just glared at her menacingly.

"Don't say that!" Charity begged, staggering forward. "Please don't say that, Andrew. I'm begging you! Please, I'm so sorry." She reached out to Andrew who pulled back. Charity wilted to the ground and practically howled. Then she pushed herself back up to her feet and returned to her original position. "Then I guess you won't give a damn if I don't move."

"I don't."

"Fine! Then leave!" Charity screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I will then!" Andrew bellowed, just as loudly.

Charity heard him leaving and, half crying, she yelled over her shoulder. "I admitted my secret to save Jack Sparrow's life. I would have felt guilty forever if I hadn't of spoken up. If I die our baby will die too. I hope that'll haunt you forever!"

Andrew's retreating footsteps stopped. Deciding to press her advantage, Charity resumed speaking. "Please, Andrew. God I love you. Don't leave me."

Andrew sighed deeply and Charity heard him returning toward her. Shaking slightly, Charity waited to see, or feel, what Andrew would do. She jumped when he wrapped his arms around her, resting his face just behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Charity." He kissed her neck and resumed speaking. "Come on. We've only got one night left together."

Charity felt a million protests surge onto her tongue but bit them back. She was too tired and too happy to have her husband back. She allowed him to pull her to her feet and turn her around to face him. He kissed her deeply, tangling his hand in her hair. When they pulled apart Charity rested her face on his chest. Wrapping his arms back around her waist, Andrew led Charity back toward their home.


	9. Chapter 9 All Good Things Must End

_**All Good Things Must End**_

Charity groaned and her eyes fluttered open groggily as she felt the bed shift beneath her. She propped herself up on her left elbow and stared around the room. Andrew stood in the corner tying his cravat. Charity's brow furrowed in confusion and she cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled.

Andrew turned to face her, a somber expression on his face. "Don't you remember?" he replied quietly.

Charity's brow furrowed again before, she sat bolt up, tugging the blankets up around her body. "You're leaving?"

"We're going after Sparrow." Andrew had turned his back to her, even avoiding catching her eye in the mirror.

Charity jumped up from the bed and lurched toward Andrew. She held the blanket around her with one hand and with the other she grabbed a fistful of the back of Andrew's jacket, trying, unsuccessfully, to turn him around to face her.

"You're leaving?" she repeated again hysterically. "You're leaving? Our child is going to be born any day now and you're not going to be here?"

Andrew whirled around, knocking Charity's hand lose from his jacket, and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "Hey now," he said sternly, "I will be here. I wouldn't miss our child being born. I promise I'll be here."

Charity twisted uncomfortably. "But how-"

Andrew cut her off. He lifted her hand and fingered her wedding ring. "I _promise_ I'll be here. I made you a promise and I'll stick to it."

Charity didn't crack a smile. Her face remained in its crushed, deeply heartbroken state. "You really believe you can catch Jack Sparrow in a few days? You won't. You're not going to be here, I know it. Just, please, beg James to let you remain here."

Andrew smiled sadly and leant in closer to Charity, running his fingers lightly through strands of her hair. "I can't. We're taking out two ships. I'm in charge of one. I'm James' second in command, I have to go: I promised I'd be back, I can't say anything else."

Charity, driven by unhappiness and distress, snorted scathingly. "James is letting _you_ be in charge of a ship after you couldn't even look after The Dauntless _or_ The Interceptor?"

Andrew's face registered shock at her dreadful outburst before anger took over. Charity pulled away and stalked away. She snatched up a dress and stormed behind the screening curtain.

"Go, just go!" she snapped.

She tugged on the dress roughly, almost tearing it in the process. She heard Andrew's approach the screening curtain before he turned away and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him with an almighty crash. Charity paused for a moment, listening with her head slightly cocked, before she gave herself a shake and resumed pulling on her clothing.

She slipped her feet into a pair of scuffed, worn, battered shoes. She laid her head against the smooth material on the curtain, her fingers pinching the fabric softly._ I can't let Andrew leave in this manner!_ Charity thought desperately.

She ran from behind the curtain, pulling open the door violently and dashing down the stairs. She wrenched open the front door and ran out the house. Her exhausted body ached with every step and she frequently had to stop, sobbing for breath. She had to force herself to make it down to the docks where officers were loading two ships, preparing for their voyage to recapture Jack Sparrow.

She staggered down the final steps to the dock, her breath rough and ragged. "Andrew!" she cried. "Andrew, where are you?"

Officers aboard the ships turned to stare at her, and Charity felt a hot blush creep across her face. She snuck a peek up at the ships from under a wisp of hair that had fallen artfully across her eyes. No sign of Andrew. Tears pricked at her eyes and she angrily brushed them away with a sigh of grief. She turned on her heels and strode away.

_I'm such a fool!_ She thought unhappily._ I chased him away, now he'll never come back to me, or our child._

"Charity?"

Charity paused at the sound of Andrew's voice. She turned around slowly to face him, allowing the tears to run free. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Andrew took a few steps closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Charity wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry for storming out like that and upsetting you," he replied in a hushed voice.

Charity laughed softly. "Seems I get upset at the drop of a hat."

Andrew chuckled in reply and then fell silent. Charity pulled her face back and stared at her husband. She opened her mouth to start pleading with Andrew to stay but thought more about it and closed her mouth again. There was only heartache in that conversation.

Andrew seemed to know what his wife was going to say. He raised a hand and brushed it down the side of her face, brushing away tears with his thumb. "There isn't any way I can stay," he told her gently. "I promised I'd come back and I guarantee I'll keep that promise."

Charity forced herself to smile. She nuzzled into his hand and kissed the palm of it. Andrew smiled and placed a hand of her pregnant belly and rubbed it soothingly. Charity closed her eyes, making a noise of pleasure in her throat. The soothing rubbing made her feel calmer.

"Andrew?"

The voice made both Andrew and Charity jump. Theo stood behind them, looking slightly uncomfortable. Charity tightened her arms around Andrew, the tears started to spring into her eyes again and she trembled. Andrew's hands pressed against her with slightly more pressure.

"Yes?" his voice quivered somewhat.

"We're setting sail now," Theo's voice was ripe with a guilty tone.

Charity burst into tears, unable to stop herself. Andrew bent his head down near her face. He made a soothing sound, again stroking her face. He hugged her, his arms tight and snug about her.

"I made my promise, I'll see it through." He raised her head so that Charity was staring out at the horizon. "Keep your eyes on the horizon. Remember that I'll be thinking of you and our child. I'll be back to see the baby come into the world. Remember that."

Charity brushed away the tears and nodded. She moved her arms up around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The couple tightened their arms into an almost crushing clinch. Andrew pulled away and smiled lovingly at her. He planted a kiss on her forehead, his hand slipping down to her belly.

"Keep your eyes on the horizon," he repeated tenderly. He almost had to tear himself away from her, staggering back from her and bumping into Theo. He nodded at him in apology and strode away, glancing back at Charity from over his shoulder with every second step he took.

Theo looked at Charity kindly. "He'll keep his promise," he told her confidently. "We'll catch Sparrow and be back within days."

Charity offered him a tiny smile and an equally tiny nod. "Just bring my husband back in one piece, promise."

Theo nodded. "I promise."

Charity took several steps back, watching Theo stride onto The Dauntless. Andrew was watching her from his own ship, H.M.S Scarborough. He raised and hand and waved in farewell, as the ships set sail. Charity waved back with one hand, the other shielding her streaming face.

She watched as the ships receded into the distance. She continued to watch long after the ships had vanished over the horizon. She remained there even when dusk was falling, the tears continuing to slowly trickle down her face. Finally, when night had fallen and Port Royal was pitched into darkness, Charity turned her back on the ocean and headed back for her house. She was going to spend her first night alone in there. She had often been alone when Andrew was working late, but he had always returned home to her. Now, as she pulled on her nightgown and stared out at the dark ocean, she wished with all her heart that Jack Sparrow had never arrived at Port Royal at all.

X

By the crack of dawn Charity was already lying awake. Her night had been lonely and uncomfortable. She was not used to having the bed to herself. She rolled onto her side and watched as the sky gradually lightened and the sun shone upon Port Royal.

With her baby due any day now, Charity was due at the midwife's. She felt miserable and had to drag herself out of the bed, taking time to run her fingers along Andrew's clothes that lay scattered about the room. She picked up one of his shirts and pressed her face against the soft fabric. She held it against her belly and smiled.

"Feel that baby?" she cooed softly. "That's your daddy's shirt. He promised me that he'd be back to see you, yeah. You'll love him, I know it." She patted her belly several times and carefully folded the shirt up, gently laying it on Andrew's pillow.

She took her time picking out a dress, examining each one individually. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she scrutinized the bulky dresses, designed for women heavy with child. The heavily padded top intended to support her buxom chest made Charity scowl grumpily. Not only did her heavy body feel ludicrous she was sure she looked it too. Normally, the clothes wouldn't have bothered her, but her mood swings were unpredictable and she had started to hate the immense dresses.

Finally, with a sigh of resign she yanked a pale yellow dress from the cupboard and pulled it on, not even taking advantage of the screening curtain. She slipped her feet into matching shoes and trudged from the room, her hands cupping her stomach. As she stepped out of the house a tang of sea air filled her nose. She smiled sadly and inhaled deeply, wondering where her husband was in that moment.

She shook her head; the sadness was weighing her down and making her feel even more depressed. She made the short walk to the midwife's with difficulty; her body was aching with every little step. Puffing and panting, she raised a trembling hand and knocked on the thick wooden door.

"Come in!" a soft female called out.

Charity pulled open the door and stepped inside. Midwife Newman smiled when Charity stepped into the room.

"Mrs. Gillette, I've been expecting to see you." Esther Newman was a middle-aged woman, old enough to be Charity's mother, and yet Charity wouldn't have trusted her unborn child's life to anyone else.

"Esther," Charity greeted her warmly. "It's only a matter of days before I'll stop seeing you here."

Esther smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "I still remember the day when you first came in here. Seems such a short time ago."

"And yet I'll be overjoyed when the baby has arrived," Charity replied with a smile, yet in all seriousness.

Esther smiled and approached Charity, examining her pregnant belly closely. "You're due any day now," she said softly.

Charity smiled wearily. "Is there anything I should be doing?"

"Relaxing. Make sure you're free of stress."

Charity chewed nervously on her lip. She didn't want to endanger her child but she couldn't help stressing about Andrew. Esther must have noticed her stressful visage because she patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"You'll be alright," she told Charity gently. "I'll be stopping by your house every day now until you're ready to have your baby."

Charity beamed and hugged Ester. "Thank you Esther. I'll make sure to look out for you." She turned and left the midwifery, and again returned to the port. She watched sailors go about their duties on the docks and, deciding that she'd most likely be in their way, she walked off down the bay, sitting down heavily in the sand and fixing her gaze upon the horizon. There she'd remain until night, never taking her gaze off the horizon. Her heart was set on white sails appearing on the horizon and her husband striding off the H.M.S Scarborough toward her, a smile on his face. But it was all fantasy. No white sails appeared on the horizon, her husband didn't return and Charity returned home alone again, feeling lonelier then the night before.

X

Again Charity awoke with the same lonely feeling in her gut. Although this time she got out of bed quicker and pulled on her dress faster. A knock at the door made her hurry downstairs where she greeted Esther. The midwife sat with her making idle chitchat until, deciding that Charity would be fine, she got up and left. Charity was then free to make her way down to the bay where she sat down in the same place as the previous day. Going through the same motions her gaze remained fixed on the horizon, never once did she tear her gaze away. But, as the day drew to an end, Charity found that she was again returning home alone. The loneliness was overwhelming and Charity was unsure how much more disappointment she could take.

X

When Charity woke up on her third day alone she felt an incredible pain throughout her body. It was so intense she screamed, her spine arching and her body unable to move. Tears streamed from her eyes and she screamed. Her belly ached and she kicked and struggled, her breath rough and ragged. Harsh, jerky breaths made her throat ache and the tears stung. She struggled to prop herself up onto her elbows, and knew she wouldn't have the strength to get up from the bed. She rolled over onto Andrew's side of the bed but that made the pain increase. She couldn't take any more. She screamed again and again until her throat ached.

To her relief a bang sounded downstairs and quick footsteps sounded on the staircase. _Thank goodness I left the door unlocked for Esther,_ Charity thought. The door burst open and Esther rushed in. she leant down near Charity, running her hands over her belly.

"It's happening," she said breathlessly. "You're going into labor. Now, this is important, I need you to breathe like this." She demonstrated a series of quick, short breaths. Charity did so, trying in vain to calm down. 

"Now, I need you to push as hard as you can," Esther said, her face creased in concentration.

Again, Charity did so; sweat pouring from her brow and her throat aching from continuously screaming. Tremors ran through her quaking body and more tears flowed free from her eyes.

"Good, keep it up, Charity. Keep breathing and keep pushing."

Charity took a deep, much needed gulp of air: Everything hurt and she could barely stand the excruciating agony any longer. Her thoughts turned to Andrew and how he wasn't here for the birth of his child. Oddly, the physical pain seemed to deaden, although the emotional pain rose considerably. Thinking of Andrew made Charity feel much more miserable then she had ever felt before. Thinking of her husband seemed to make the birth less painful, though Charity was sure she was just deluded.

"One more push, Charity!" Esther said loudly, jarring Charity from her depressing thoughts.

Charity pushed again and felt a weight fall from her body. A newborn baby's cry pierced the air and Charity almost began to sob in relief. However, more tremors of pain racked her body and she began to wail again. She automatically forced her body to push again and she heard Esther gasp.

"You're having another baby, Charity!" Esther exclaimed. Breathing quickly and pushing, Charity felt the second baby slide from her body and she collapsed back on the bed, sobbing loudly. Her eyes were closed and she could hear her baby wailing and Esther rummaging around the room, although she thought she heard a dry sob. Charity opened her eyes, instantly averting her eyes from the vile mess on the bed. She stared at Esther and held out shaking arms.

"I want my babies," she pleaded softly.

Esther turned to her, her lightly wrinkled eyes filled with sadness and regret. She passed over the wailing baby that had been wrapped in a blue blanket, and yet she still held Charity's second baby.

Charity held her new son to her chest and cried happily but her arms were still outstretched and she shook them impatiently. Esther shook her head sadly and lifted the baby to show Charity. It didn't move, cry or breathe. The second baby was dead. It had been still born.

Charity let out a scream of despair and buried her face in the blue blanket. Her son began to bawl again and Esther sighed and crouched down beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Charity. Sometimes these things happen. It's not your fault."

Charity calmed herself down and listened intently to Esther as she told Charity everything essential to raising her son. Charity listened and nodded, even though she felt as though she were crumbling inside.

"Now, I'm sorry to raise this topic, Charity, but your still born baby-"

"-Bury it," Charity said immediately. She paused a moment before saying, "What is the sex of the baby?"

"Female."

"I could have had a daughter," Charity mumbled. She looked up at Esther and said, fighting through tears, "Can you bury her and inscribe the head stone as Grace Daisy Gillette?"

Esther nodded. "Of course." She got to her feet and walked away several steps before stopping and indicating to the afterbirth on the bed.

"I'll clean it, thank you, Esther," Charity said weakly.

Esther nodded gravelly. "In that case, I'll be back in soon. I'll be staying to ensure everything runs smoothly, is that alright?"

Charity nodded and Esther walked out of the room, cradling Grace's tiny body. Charity got up, laid her son in a hand made crib and cleaned up all the disgusting mess. Then she turned back to her son, rocking the crib softly.

"I think I'm going to call you Conner," she told the baby. "Conner Liam Gillette."

The baby just stretched and curled a fat little fist up against his face. Charity smiled before lifting her face and looking out at the horizon. Andrew hadn't of kept his promise. He had lied to her. Tears of anger leapt into her eyes and she turned away, for the first time ever, she felt a deep anger and hatred toward her husband. He didn't keep his promise so she wouldn't keep hers. She wouldn't be watching the horizon any more.


	10. Chapter 10 The Bringer of Bad News

_**The Bringer Of Bad News**_

A dark pit of despair and hopelessness had opened up in Port Royal, formed by Charity Gillette. Esther had told her it was natural for women to feel depressed for a few days after having a baby, but Charity didn't feel any emotions that could be described in words. What she felt bypassed anything that could be described so simply in one word. Her disheartened behavior controlled her; dominated her.

Esther had evidently spread the news about the birth of her son; Charity tried not to think about Grace if she could. Elizabeth and Will had paid her a visit several days after Conner's birth to congratulate her. Charity hadn't been able to even crack a smile for her dearest friend. She'd only sat with Elizabeth and Will in silence, only answering their questions with a brief reply before dissolving again into quietness. They had left very soon after arriving. Esther was no different. She'd stayed close by to Charity after the birth, wanting to make sure Charity could handle motherhood. However, Charity's misery made her distance herself from the Gillette household.

So far, Charity had stayed true to her broken promise. She didn't look out into the horizon. If her eyes strayed, she'd quickly avert them before they found the horizon and she'd forget her broken promise and stare endlessly out, waiting for Andrew to return to Conner and herself. She no longer cared. She hated Andrew for everything: From leaving her solo during the birth, Grace's death through to her over-powering depression.

The dejection Charity was consumed by prevented her from leaving the house. She could only lie on the bed she had, until so recently, shared with her husband. The house became steadier dirtier and the food quickly began to run out. Both Charity and Conner were slowly starving to death. Charity's breast milk became weaker and couldn't supply Conner with what he needed. He cried continuously, his loud wails boring into Charity's mind and driving her crazy. She's scream and shout herself hoarse at him, but that only made the infant wail harder and louder. She would clutch at her hair and rocked back and forth, crying, driven to the edge of her sanity.

Charity had lost any sense of time. She didn't know how long Andrew had been gone for now. She refused to think of Andrew, but during her most despondent time her mind wondered back to her husband and her state of turmoil worsened. Restlessness and a starving belly made her pace the bedroom, tears leaking from her eyes. In a fit of rage and anguish, she threw open the cupboard containing Andrew's clothes and threw them around the room. Conner's wails started up again just as Charity emptied the cupboard and her husband's possessions. 

She started on the drawers when her fingers brushed something cold and hard. She stopped her furious attack on the drawers and pulled out the object: One of Andrew's pistols. She stared at the shiny metal barrel, running her slender fingers over the cold silver surface. Desperately dark thoughts ran through her mind._ How easy it would be to rid myself of this horribleness_, she thought gloomily. _Just put the barrel under my chin or to my temple and pull the trigger. That way I wouldn't be in this state of misery any longer. I'll be free._

She picked up the gun and crossed to the mirror, staring at the pale and cold visage. She held the gun under her chin, but thought better of it. If her hand shook and she missed, she'd be in agony and die slowly and painfully. She moved the pistol to her temple, squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath... and paused. Her hand trembled violently and Conner started to whimper in his bassinet.

Charity breathed in and out deeply, and then with a shout and cry, she threw the pistol away from her, where it clattered to the ground loudly in a corner. She threw herself down beside the bassinet and scooped Conner out, she pressed him to her chest and cried, the tears falling down upon his soft little face. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him, stroking his tiny face. She buried her face in the soft blanket pulled around him. She brought her baby's face up level with hers. "Things are so difficult right now. I'm sorry for everything. Things _will_ get better, they have to." For the first time she raised her eyes and looked at the horizon. "They can't get any worse."

X

Charity's life very slowly started to rise and get better. She went to the markets and purchased enough food to keep her going and keep Conner contented. The color returned to her face and her hair that had for so long become lifeless and lank, became brighter and shiny like it had when Andrew had been by her side. The pistol still lay in the corner where a light layer of dust had spread over the top. During the tougher times Charity faced, she caught herself staring at it for long periods of time. Disturbed, she'd shake her head and look away.

One night, Charity had curled up on her husband's side of the bed, one of his shirts clutched in her hand. Conner slept soundly in his bassinet, when a booming knock sounded at the door, jolting them both awake. Charity was at Conner's side before he could make a sound. She made a soothing sound to lull him back to sleep and hurried downstairs, not even noticing her immodesty at answering the door in her nightclothes. She hesitated outside the door and asked in a slightly quavering voice, "Who is it?"

There was a moment's pause and then a reply. "James."

Her heart seemed to freeze in that one second it took for her to open the door. She stared out into the night, an uncertain smile forming on her lips at the sight of Norrington. He looked distinctly ragged and downcast, but Charity barely noticed. His gaze had widened momentarily at her form clad only in nightclothes, but he kept his dignity and said nothing. Charity held her slumbering child behind the door, unsure as to whether to present him just yet. An awkward moment passed before Charity broke the silence.

"You're back."

James answered only with a stiff nod.

"You were all gone for such a long time, I didn't think you were going to return."

James twitched, the downcast look becoming more pronounced.

Charity looked around him, her gaze looking down toward the harbor. "Where's Andrew?"

James looked stricken. "Charity there is-"

"-Look," Charity interrupted, presenting Conner to him. "Andrew's son, Conner Liam Gillette."

James took the tiny bundle into his arms and stared down at him, Conner looking tiny in James's muscular arms. "He is beautiful, Charity," he said quietly, his voice sounding stressed. "He looks like his father." He passed the newborn back to Charity, watching her slender arms hold him tight against her body.

"Where in Andrew?" Charity asked again. "I hated him for not being there, I felt horrible: Alone and miserable, but I want to show my husband his son. Where is he? Is he still at the docks?"

"No. Charity I-"

"James, I want to see my husband. Is he coming back or not?"

"No."

Charity started, taken aback. "What? What do you mean he isn't coming?"

"He isn't coming back, Charity. He didn't come back to Port Royal."

Charity's eyes filled with tears and they ran lightly down her cheeks, falling onto Conner. "What happened? Is this why you were gone for such a long time?"

A single nod: "We almost had them off Tripoli. There was a hurricane. I ordered my men to sail through it. Andrew was in charge on one ship; I was in charge of the other. He tried to keep control but the hurricane proved too much. It tore apart Andrew's ship; he and his crew were cast into the water...there was a very slim chance he could have survived. You must believe, Charity, I wish I had never done it."

Charity was sobbing so hard and fast she had not heard the last sentence James had spoken. She had hated Andrew all this time and no she'd never regretted anything so much. Her husband was dead. Gone forever. Conner was never going to see his father, Andrew would never see his son and Charity would never see her beloved husband again. James reached out to touch her shoulder but she withdrew out of reach into the house. She glared at him through blood-shot teary eyes.

"I hate _you_," she sobbed. "It's your fault that my son will never see his father, _I'll_ never see my husband again!"

James's face was alive with a deep morose. "I wish I had never done it. I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry!" Charity snarled. She took several steps forward pointing at him aggressively. "You just wanted glory for yourself. You never cared about anyone else. You just wanted to show Elizabeth what she was missing. _**You never cared!**_" She backed away again shaking her head. "_**I hate you!**_"

James's face registered a profound mixture of guilt and hurt. "Charity, I-"

"Leave me," Charity hissed turning away.

"Charity-" James reached and grabbed her shoulder. Charity whirled around and slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster. She didn't care about the impertinence of a woman daring to lay her hand on a man, let alone a Commodore. Right now, Charity violently detested everything about James Norrington. She blamed James for everything that had ruined her life since Andrew had left. Just thinking of Andrew made the lump in her throat ache painfully; her eyes were blurred with tears.

She pointed a finger at him and jabbed him hard in the chest. "_Don't_ touch me." Her voice had gone soft and was trembling with an unfathomable fury. "Leave me be. I _never_ want to lay eyes upon you again. You are a _worthless_ excuse for a man. Get away and stay away from my son and I. You are not a part of our lives."

James stared at her, his mouth agape. Charity backed away into the house and slammed the door in his face. Outside, James tried in vain to call her, pleading with her to open the door. Charity waited, slumped against it, until she heard him leave. Only then did she start to sob loudly, bringing her knees up to her chin, laying Conner on the floor and curling up into a fetal position, the sobs racking her body with every breath.

X

If Charity had felt alone, vulnerable and depressed before it was nothing to how she felt now. She hated the fact that she had just been getting on the track to getting better, before she'd fallen off the brink and was deep in a pit of hopelessness so deep she could never claw her way out. The news of her husband's death had shattered her in a way that had cut her to her very soul. At least she had believed that her husband had been alive the last time she had lost control. Now, she couldn't even support herself with that thought.

Conner had gotten sick. He no longer cried: he just lay supine and whimpering quietly in his bassinet. Charity was sicker and weaker then her son. She lay on Andrew's side of the bed, lying among all that last of his possessions she now treasured above everything else. Her face was pale and slick with perspiration and tears. Her skin was clammy and her eyes dull with dark circles underneath. Her hair was stringy and dry, feeling like straw against her sickly skin.

She had shut all the windows and drawn the blinds, plunging the room into darkness. Her bony fingers stroked the barrel of the pistol she had considered taking her life with before. Dark, twisted thoughts chased each other through her head. It felt as though her mind was being filled with thoughts that came from a dark twisted creature. She couldn't even summon the strength to raise the pistol and end her life. She lacked the strength and courage to do anything.

Conner's whines began to drop in pitch, as Charity's strength did so. She lay on the bed, ignoring anything and everything around her. She had expected to hear James again but she hadn't heard his voice since the fateful night when he'd brought her the devastating news. She ignored any attempt of Elizabeth's. She had tried many times to contact her. The banging on the door had gone unnoticed to Charity. Eventually, the attempts stopped. Charity had lost all sense of time.

X

A disturbance in the port roused Charity from her light, terrifying slumber. She got to her feet, gathered Conner's weak body in her skeletal arms and rushed downstairs, throwing open the door to peer outside. The streets were empty apart from a straight line of scarlet-coated officers. Her brow furrowed and she followed, pulling the door shut behind her. She set off at a slow weak trot until she reached a crowd. She pushed her way through, until she reached the front.

Elizabeth and Will stood, their hands in shackles, staring in a mixture of disgust and fury at a short, white-wigged man before them. His cold blue eyes stared back at them unmercifully. He held up two sheets of parchment, waving them about. "And I have two more for a Mister James Norrington and a Mrs. Charity Gillette. Are they present?"

Charity stared at him cautiously. "I'm Charity," she said nervously.

The man turned to face her. Behind, she could see Elizabeth's shocked face at her skeletal figure. The man smiled coldly. "Arrest her," he said to the officers around the crowd. The men looked at each other and at an approving nod from the man, snatched Conner from Charity's arms and put her in shackles.

Charity yelped and tried in vain to throw them off. "Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," Governor Swann said. Charity felt a fleeting stab of sadness that was quickly quelled by a burst of fury.

"Lord Beckett!" Will snapped. "In the category of questions not answered-"

"-We are under the jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with."

Governor Swann held up another slip of parchment. "The charges: are conspiring to set free a man convicted with crimes against the crown and the empire and sentenced to death. For which the penalty-"

The man: Lord Beckett, smiled viciously. "For which the penalty is also death." He approached both Will and Elizabeth, an evil leer twisting his features. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain!" Will and Elizabeth yelled together, Elizabeth's narrowed eyes burned into Lord Beckett's. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." Lord Beckett's icy tone chilled Charity to her bones and she shivered slightly, casting a terrified glance at Conner who murmured in his captor's arms.

Lord Beckett twitched his head slightly and the guards pulled roughly on Charity, dragging her away, behind her Will and Elizabeth were also being dragged. Charity could hear the sound of protests amid her own shrieks to be let go. Her pleas went unanswered. She, Elizabeth and Will were dragged to the prison and shoved mercilessly into a cell each. The guard holding Conner almost threw him into Charity's trembling arms and she caught him with a weak squeal.

Charity tottered on her skinny legs and collapsed into a corner, curling up. Angry tears gleamed in her eyes. It seemed that whenever something bad happened, it was always followed by something worse.


End file.
